Seen In a New Darkness
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Hermione has a dark secret that she hasn't told any one, and now its slowly taking over her life. Blaise Zabini has put himself up to an impossible bet what happens when two complicated worlds collided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I just play around with them

Authors note: this might get a bit dark so if you have any problems with abuse/rape I'm giving you fair warning its part of the plot

Chapter 1

The trees passed by out side the window. Across the compartment Draco Malfoy laid sprawled on the seat, his head lying in Pansy Parkinson's lap. Lovingly she stroked his hair. Reaching into the pocket of his robes Blaise pulled out a carton of cigarettes, pulling one out he placed it between his lips. Extracting a liter also he lit the paper and took a long drag. Bringing his fingers up he removed the cigarette from his lips and blew the smoke from his body. This scene replayed every year since they were thirteen except this year it was much more quiet then usual. The growing power Voldemort was gaining and the oncoming war left a morbid mood around every one. Blaise and Draco especially, they were born into a life neither wanted, and being thrown into it at a much faster pace then was expected.

'So Blaise, you get your own dorm?'. Pansy said breaking the eerie silence.

'Yes'. Blaise replied taking another drag on his cigarette. This summer when he had received his Hogwarts letter he was informed that he was to be head boy. Unless you were in Slytherin you wouldn't have expected Blaise to become head boy. He never felt the need to flaunt it but the boy was ridiculously smart and was rarely seen with out a book in hand.

'Do you know who the head girl is?'. Pansy was really attempting to start a conversation.

'Not yet. Ill find out soon enough though since I'm sharing a dorm with her'. Draco quickly sat up.

'Wait you get to share a dorm room with the head girl? That's convenient". Draco smirked as he stared over at his friend.

'Why do you say that?' Blaise questioned blowing more smoke through his lips.

'Think about it'. Draco's smirk widened. _"Of course his mind's in the gutter". _Blaise thought to him self

'I don't think so'.

'Why not?'

'She's head girl id think she's either too busy or too smart to be seduced'.

'Shows a lot of confidence in your self'.

'I didn't say I couldn't do it'. _"Now were getting somewhere"_ Draco thought smiling.

'This sounds like the beginning of a bet Zambini.' Blaise stared at him. Draco knew he never turned down a challenge. 'If you shag the head girl by the end of the year ill give you 10,000 galleons'. Blaise thought about this.

'Fine, you're on'. The train came to a stop as they arrived.

'Time to see who she is'. Draco smirked at Blaise as he headed out of the compartment. Draco and pansy took their time his arm griped her shoulder and she hung clingily to his waist.

'Well that was stupid, he'll be shagging her by this weekend'. Draco laughed. 'Drakie what aren't you telling me?' Draco griped her a bit tighter.

'Its obvious who the head girl is'. Her eyes widened.

'Granger?'

'Yes love Granger'. They quickly walked over to a free carriage.

Hermione sat in the corner of an empty compartment. Once she arrived she ran on the train, not bothering to find her friends. She couldn't face them. She sat on the train floor. She had already changed in to her robes. She needed to she was cold. She was always cold now. She hugged her knees to her chest. She was gasping for breath, in an attempt not to cry. She promised her self she wouldn't let tears fall, but those memories that had haunted her dreams were now beginning to haunt her world. More and more simple things would bring back those memories. She didn't want to look at Harry or Ron; even the thought of her friends brought a pang of fear to her stomach. She couldn't imagine what it would be like actually being around them. She was lucky she was head girl; she have her own dorm away from everyone. She heard foots steps closing in. quickly she stood up and straightened her clothes, and sat down on the seat. The door opened Ron stood in the doorway needing to duck in for he was so tall. Hermione closed her eyes.

"_He towered over her_

_She felt so small._

_She felt her hands numb,_

_And the ring of pain on her arms increased"_

'Hermione'. Ron ran up and hugged her. She opened her eyes as he pulled her off the seat and threw his arms around her. She winced and stiffened in his grip. 'What's wrong?' he loosed his grip a bit.

'Oh nothing my back just hurts.' Ron quickly dropped his arms.

'Sorry'.

'Don't be its fine. Hi Harry'. Hermione gave a half hearted smile to her other best friend that followed Ron in to the compartment.

'Hey Hermione, how was your summer'.

" _Summer. The heat was thick in the air._

_The small room and the body heat close to her caused her to sweat._

_The moisture cascaded in droplets down her body._

_Her back was pressed to the brick wall,_

_causing her skin to break."_

'Hermione?' Harry and Ron stared at her with concern. She snapped out of her dazed state.

'Great'. She faked a smile at her friends. 'I got head girl'.

'That's great Mione'. Ron went to hug her again. Unintentionally she backed away from him. Reluctantly he dropped his arms. 'Sorry I forgot'.

'Its ok. This means I'm going to have my own dorm. So you might have to actually do your homework this year'. She let out a small laugh.

'Not a chance, I'm going to be there every day to see you.' Both of the boys laughed. Hermione just nodded her head slightly. _"That's what he said,"_ she thought as she sat back down on the seat. The boys followed suit and took seats as well. Ron sat next to Hermione. Slowly she inched her self away from him and closer to the window. The heat was building up in the compartment. Pressure began to build in her chest. Her breaths became short, and soon it seemed, as if she wasn't able to breath at all. There was now sharp pains in her chest and she felt nauseous and light headed. Quickly she stood up and left the compartment. She ran to the end of the train where all the trunks were. Slowly she felt able to breath again. The breaths were deep and slow, and the pain in her chest had subsided, not totally but it was now at a level where she could deal with it. She leaned against a wall and sank down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her, and let her head fall in to her hands.

'I can't do this'. Her vision blurred as the water built up in her eyes. She tried to hold back tears, but eventually the water fell streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she was there but she felt the train stop. She quickly got up, wiped her face and walked back to the passenger part of the train. She spoke to no one. Quickly she made her way to the heads carriage. She got in and turned her attention to the floor. She didn't even notice the other person in the carriage.

'Hello'. Hermione turned her gaze back up. She saw a handsome face, with tan skin, and deep indigo eyes. He had brilliant black hair luckily it was short so his eyes could be seen. 'Blaise Zambini'. He held out his hand to her. She stared at it for a second, and then turned her gaze back to him.

'Hermione Granger'. She gave a small smile and turned her gaze back to the floor. He pulled back his hand and stared at the girl. Her hair was bushy, her face was pale, and he lips were a dull shade of red. That was about all he could devise of her looks since she was huddled in the corner of the carriage with baggy robes clung to her. He looked closer to try and see her eyes but between her looking at the floor and her hair it was impossible. He leaned back against the seat awaiting their arrival at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I just like to play around with them

Chapter 2

Hermione had left the silent carriage as quickly as possible, and made her way to the great hall sitting her self at the far end of the Gryfindor table. The hall began filling, Harry and Ron almost passed her. Noticing their mistake they turned around and headed toward her. 'Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me' she whispered to herself as her friends approached. Luckily they both took the unoccupied seats across from her.

'Hey Mione, where did you go off to on the train?' Harry asked.

'Yeah we were worried, we went looking-'.

'Head duties'. She replied quickly. Not once since both the boys sat down had she looked at them. Her gaze stayed fixed on the table.

'Mione?…….. Mione look at me'. Reluctantly she looked up at Harry. 'Back there you seemed…… tense, actually you seemed a bit scared'. He reached over the table and gently pulled her hand into his. 'You can trust us'. _"I wish I could"._ Reassuringly he squeezed her hand.

_He griped her hands. 'Ow! Your hurting me'._

_Slowly he crushed her fingers together. She bit her lip to keep from crying. _

'_Please'. Slowly she heard cracking. _

_One by one shots of pain we being admitted through each finger….._

Hermione quickly pulled her hand from Harry's grip.

'I told you nothings wrong'. She looked up at both of them and smiled. 'I'm fine'. Both boys nodded. _"She's lying"._ Harry thought to him self. Just as he was about to ask her again, Dumbledore had risen to begin the traditional start of the year lecture.

'Welcome students. Now I would like to begin with a few quick announcements, the forbidden forest is still forbidden, and all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are strictly prohibited.' A few groans could be heard coming from the Gryfindor table. 'Also I would like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher Miss Nymphadora Tonks.' Tonks' hair turned bright red at the mention of her first name but smiling she stood up at took a bow.

'I didn't know Tonks was going to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher'. Harry smiled at the fact that Hermione had willingly talked to him for the first time since he had seen her today.

'Yeah she was pretty excited about it. If you had talked to us this summer you would have known'. Hermione returned her gaze back down to the table.

'I'm sorry I couldn't their was too many people around. It was too risky to owl either of you'. _"He was always around". _Dumbledore continued his speech once the applause had subsided.

'And I would also like to congratulate our head girl, Miss Hermione Granger…' Slowly Hermione stood up and gave a little smile while the great hall erupted in applause. 'And our head boy Mr. Blaise Zambini'. Across the room Blaise also stood up. Hermione turned around toward the Slytherin table and face him. Again she noticed how handsome he was, this time she took note to his height, he was also quite tall.

_He towered over her._

_She felt so small._

_In fear she had backed up desperately trying to get away from him._

_Her back hit the rough brick wall. _

_All she felt next was a sharp blow to her shoulder, _

_And heard the unpleasant grinding noise her bone made against the stone._

Blaise stood up from his bow. His gaze had been set at the teacher's table, but soon he set his sights on the head girl. She seemed lost, as if in a trance. She shook her head a bit, coming back to reality it seemed. She turned to Blaise noticing that that he had been staring at her. He gave her a charming smile. She bit her lip, seeming embarrassed, and then returned a small smile. She quickly turned around and sat down. Blaise smirked, _"maybe this wont be difficult as I expected"._ He sat back down as the table filled for the feast. 

'So Blaise you going to back out?'. He turned to Draco.

'Not a chance'. Draco shook his head and laughed a bit as he went to dig in to his plate of food.

'I don't believe Zambini's head boy, Dumbledore's off his rocker for putting a Gryfindor and a Slytherin together…' Ron continuously shoveled food in to his mouth while insisting on complaining about who was chosen for head boy, and who it should have been. Unless you had known Ron it was nearly impossible to figure out what he was saying since all his words came out in a jumbled mess thanks to the large amounts of food in his mouth at the same time.

Hermione stared at her plate of untouched food. _"Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Blaise was being quite nice today when I met him. Maybe he'll leave me alone"._

'Students you may now retire to your dorms, prefects will show you to them. Mr. Zambini, Miss Granger if you would please join me'. Hermione and Blaise made their way to the teachers while the rest of the students retreated to their dorms. 'Ah. You two should know already that as head boy and head girl you will receive your own dorm, in order to help with your studies, since their wont be so much noise. On that note professor Tonks will show you to you dorm'.

'Alright follow me'. Tonks lead them out of the great hall and began to make her way through the maze of hallways in Hogwarts. 'By the way Mione congrats on getting head, new you'd get it but still'.

'Thanks Tonks. And congratulations on becoming a professor'

'Eh its something to do plus this way I can keep an eye on you three, well at least the other two. Ok here we are'. The stopped in front of a portrait of a knight and by the looks of it the knight had a bit too much ale.

'Password?' the knight slurred.

'Birch Beer'. Hermione and Blaise both looked over at Tonks.

'What? Dumbledore told me I could make up the password, and I happen to like birch beer.' Hermione just nodded. But Blaise couldn't help but laugh a bit. 'Ok. so rest up I'll see you two tomorrow. Night'. Both Hermione and Blaise made their way in to the dorm. It was a pleasant yellow and the common room was at least twice the size of the regular common rooms, with the exception that this room also held a small library. The two stood in awkward silence for a minuet. Blaise opened his mouth to try and break the quietness, but was cut off by Hermione. 

' I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night Blaise'. Not once during that sentence had she looked at him, and with out another word she made her way to the bedroom labeled head girl. Blaise still stood in the center of the common room. Figuring that he wasn't that tired he made his way to one of the many book shelves took the first book he saw, and laid down on a couch in front of the fire and began to read. _"I take back what I said earlier, maybe this will be a bit difficult". _

Authors note: I'm loving all the reviews you guys are giving me keep them coming, and feel free to add in any ideas you have I'm totally open to them thanks a lot


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I just play around with them Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I just play around with them Chapter 3

_It was a hot summer day. The air conditioning had broken_

_down the day before and now her house was retaining all the heat,_

_making it feel like a sauna. She had placed her self in the_

_basement to escape the heat. She sat side ways in the over sized_

_chair, having her legs hang over one of the arms. She had picked _

_up her favorite book, and became lost in the story forgetting how _

_long she had been down there. Footsteps eventually were heard coming_

_down the stairs and stopping at the doorway._

'_Be up in a minuet. Just let me finish this chapter'._

_She said assuming_

_it was her father. The room became dark as she heard the _

_faint clicking of the light switch. Standing up she tossed her_

_book down onto the now vacant chair._

'_Whose there'?_

_Staring fixatedly at the doorway the faint silhouette_

_of a tall man could be seen. Slowly the figure began to walk_

_toward her. A knot began to pull tighter in her stomach and her _

_breaths became more rapid as her approached her "this isn't_

_right" she thought to her self. Nervous she began to back_

_up until she hit the cold brick wall. He came closer to her._

_Leaning down to whisper in her ear._

'_I wouldn't scream if I were you'. "I no that voice. It can't be". _

_She felt his fingers trace lines along her arms. 'I will make _

_you regret it if you make a sound, you no I will'. His hands_

_encircled her wrists. 'Don't you dare tell any one either. _

_Besides…..'. He tightly griped her wrists sending pain through_

_her arms. Quietly she let out a gasp. '.. No one would believe _

_you any way' she looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill _

_with tears from the pain. 'Tell me you understand'. She just _

_stared up at him. 'Say it!' violently he removed his hands from_

_her wrists and thrust her shoulders against the stone, she could_

_feel her bones grinding against the brick. Tears began to fall._

'_I wont say anything'_

'_Good'._

Blaise awoke hearing an ear shattering scream quickly he threw off the blankets and ran in to the common room. Once there the screaming stopped but he heard gasping and what sounded like crying.

'Hermione'. Quickly he ran up the stair to Hermione's bedroom. He saw her curled in a corner of the bed. He ran over and began to nudge her to wake her up. Moisture streamed down her face but he wasn't sure if it was tears, sweat or a mixture of both.

'Hermione, Hermione wake up'. He shook her a bit harder. She woke up with a start. Her breathing was heavy; soon she realized why she was awake. She sat straight up clutching her blanket to her body, as if to hide something. 'Are you ok? I heard screaming, I came to make sure you were all right'. She nodded at him; his indigo eyes stared at her with concern.

'I'm fine'. He took a better look at her, her hair was sticking in all directions or plastered to her face, her cheeks were blushed, and he could see one of her bra straps fallen loosely down the side of her arm. Looking closer at the strap he noticed it laid over an odd shaped bruise. 'It was just a bad dream'. He reached out to put his hand on her back.

'Hermione are you-'. Quickly she moved away from his hand.

'I'm fine really; I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Blaise'. She laid back down on her bed facing away form him and pulled her blankets over her. Slowly he stood up and left her room. 

He didn't go back to bed. Instead he made him self a cup of strong black coffee. He sat himself down on the couch and brought up a fire. He knew something wasn't right with her. He had heard about Hermione Granger since he was eleven and now that he met her, it didn't fit. She won't come close to any one, she's barley talking, and that bruise, it all gave him an uneasy feeling. For a few more minuets he stared at the fire trying to make sense of every thing he saw. Finally something clicked. The bruise. _"It was the shape of a hand print"._

Authors Note: sorry guys this was a bit of a short chapter but I think if you don't already have an idea of what's going on with Hermione you should no what happened don't worry further details will be gone in to eventually. And thank you all for my reviews it makes me very happy to see them especially a few hours after I have new chapters posted keep them coming. Well got to go start on the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I just play around with them Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I just play around with themChapter 3

_His father held him back. Voldemort griped his forearm._

_Blaise breathed in deeply. Voldemort stared up at the _

_boy with his snake like face, his red eyes searching for a hint of_

_fear in the boy's eyes. Blaise straightened up holding his head _

_high. Voldemort a foot below him grinned evilly and hissing_

_pushed his wand painfully to Blaise's forearm_

'Heashh naaaaaaaa sissthsish'. Incredible pain shot through his arm.

Blaise winced but held his head higher, as it felt like a million needles

were pressing through his skin.

Blaise sat up. The fire from last night had burnt out. Unknowingly he rubbed his arm a bit. He could hear the closing of a door, as Hermione walked behind the couch heading for the portrait.

'Hermione'. Blaise jumped over the arm of the couch. Hermione clutched her books tighter to her and turned to face him.

'Yes'

'Last night – '

'Please forget about it' Hermione pit her guard back up. 'it was just a bad dream'

'Does it happen often'?

'I…' Hermione looked up realizing Blaise still stood in front of her in just his boxers. Apparently he had slept on the couch last night. She blushed slightly; he was surprised to see color in her face, as she stared at him. 'I think you should get changed before you miss breakfast'. Quickly she turned and made her way out of the common room. The portrait swung closed behind her. Blaise looked down and smiled to him self "at least she finds me attractive". He made his way to his bedroom to change into his robes.

Hermione entered the great hall and sat a few seats down from Harry and Ron and began to eat her food in silence. All she wanted to do was quickly get to class so she wouldn't have any one asking her questions any more, especially Ron and Harry. They had stood up to move over to her but she stood up and made her way out of the hall.

'Hey'. Hermione turned to see Blaise leaning against a wall out side of the great hall. 'You never answered my question'.

'I don't know what you're talking about'. Hermione started heading off to her class again.

'I think you do' he said running to catch up to her faced paced steps. 'I asked you if you have nightmares often'. She fixed her gaze straight ahead and continued walking.

'Why do you need to know'? He ran in front of her and stopped, causing her to halt.

'I'd like to if I'm going to have to expect screaming every night'.

'Screaming'?

'Yes. I thought you were being attacked last night'.

She could feel the warm liquid running down her back.

He pressed her back against the brick and she could feel the

blood smearing against the rest of her back.

'Yes'. She said quietly

'What'?

'Every night'. She said a tiny bit louder. She pushed past him. Blaise ran to catch up with her fast pace again.

'I saw that bruise last night'. They were almost at their classroom. Her eyes widened at Blaise.

'Please don't say anything to any body. Especially since you don know anything'.

'Will I know something'?

'No' she said simply and made her way in to her class. "Well at least I no I'm going to be up late every night". Blaise sighed and followed her into the class room

Authors note: please keep up with the review I love them. And I want some input form my reader: would you rather a happy ending or a sad one cuz I'm not sure which one I want to go to so some ideas would be good thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters… Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…. I just like to play around with them. **Chapter 5**

Hermione walked into her defense against the dark arts class; quickly she proceeded to the back of the classroom and sat at the desk in the back of the class. Blaise followed her into the room. He paused for a moment seeing her take a seat at the back of the room. He looked over at the desk next to him in the front where she usually sat. He debated with himself whether he should take his normal seat or if he should go and accompany her. He walked over to the desk where Draco was seated and placed down his books. Obviously if she was sitting at the back she didn't want to be bothered.

Hermione watched as Blaise make his way over to his seat next to Draco. She half expected him to come and sit over by her; she was grateful he didn't, she needed to be alone now. She watched as Ron and Harry made their way across the room to their usual seats. She also watched as the looked at the door no doubt waiting for her to walk threw. They would never have guessed that she was already in the room sitting in the back. The class ended its moderately loud chatter as they saw Tonks; well professor now, stumbled into the room.

'Hey everybody. You should all know my name since Dumbledore introduced me last night but since I bet most of you didn't pay attention to his speech, I never did…' the last statement was met with a few hints of laughter through out the room. "My name is Tonks, actually you kindda have to call me professor, but I don't care either's fine."

'Is Tonks your first name?' some Slytherin piped up from the center of the room.

'Nope. It's not'. Tonks answered back.

'What's your first name then?' Tonks' hair turned from is favorite shade of hot pink to red, causing a few gasps from some unexpected students.

'I'm. Not. Telling'. Harry and Ron started to laugh but stopped when Tonks met the with a death glare, causing a few Slytherin's to laugh. Tonks' hair turned back to hot pink. 'Ok now I think we should start class'. Hermione tried to pay attention but her mind was far from easy. Last night she made the stupid mistake of not casting a silencing charm on her room. That's what she had always done at home so her parents wouldn't wake up at night. _"Or was it a stupid mistake?"_ Blaise had surprised her; she didn't expect him to be so concerned. Sure it had scared her when she woke up to see him on her bed in his underwear. Any one who has gone through what she had would have been scared too. But what surprised her is that he picked up that she didn't want him too close to her. He backed off right away after she pulled away from his hand. For some reason she wanted to tell him. It was odd that after one day she had the smallest feeling that she could trust him and she wanted to tell him every thing.

'Mione! There you are! Whatcha doin' back there?' Hermione came back from her thoughts and noticed that Tonks was standing in front of the desk Ron and Harry were sitting at, with her hands on her hips. Harry and Ron had looks of udder shock, when the realized that Hermione was in the classroom and that she was sitting in the back. 'C'mon Mione I need you to demonstrate a few disarming spells since your awesome at them'. Hermione nodded and slowly she got up and made her way to the front of the room. 'Hmmm now who should I have her disarm… Ron get up here'. Ron reluctantly stood up as a few laughs were emitted form the Slytherins and some Gryffindors. 'Ok then Ron when ever your ready go attack Mione' Tonks sat on top of her desk and watched as Hermione disarmed Ron, causing the room to fill with laughter at Ron's embarrassment. 'Ok good job now that spell that Mione just used can also help you if your opponent is attacking you and their weapon isn't a wand, or even if they don't have a weapon. So Ron since your wand is…. Well since we don't know where your wand is, your gonna pretend that you were going to attack Mione by your self'. Ron groaned, and he started to advance toward Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened.

"He came toward her and pressed his body to hers causing

_her to fall back on her bed, his weight crushing her. _

_She gasped loudly. Roughly he put his hand against her mouth,_

_griping her jaw tightly. 'Shh don't wanna wake anyone'."_

Quickly she backed up until she hit the wall as Ron ran toward her.

'Mione you're supposed to disarm… well cast that disarm spell on me'.

'Sorry'. The Bell rang and all the students stood up and made their way to the door including Ron and Harry.

'Ok guys no homework tonight cuz I'm lazy and don't want to grade any papers'. Tonks yelled to her retreating class. Hermione walked back to her desk and grabbed her books. 'Hey Mione what was up with that?'

'Oh that'. Hermione proceeded up to Tonks' desk, which she was still sitting on. 'I just, I don't know, it just felt really sudden to me. I kind of wasn't expecting it, even though I really should have'.

'Really? I wouldn't have thought that you wouldn't be surprised by Ron doing that since you are all…'. Tonks began to make random hand gestures where her fingers were interlacing. '… That, and stuff'. Hermione's eyes widened

'No'. She said quickly. 'Never'.

'Oh! Could have fooled me with Ron talking about you all summer'. Hermione's eyes widened. 'Um he probably wont appreciate that I told you that. So why don't we just not tell him.'

'Ok'.

'Good'.

'I'll see you tomorrow Tonks'.

'See ya tomorrow Mione'. Hermione made her way out of the room keeping her eyes on the ground. When she lifted them up she noticed Blaise leaning against the adjacent wall. She walked up and stopped in front of him.

'Are you now making it a habit to wait for me, after everything I do'.

'Only if you want me to'. Blaise smirked.

'Charming'. Sarcasm rolled off the word.

'Do you now want to tell me what's going on after that display in there?' He said tilting his head toward their previous class.

'No'. She said simply fixing her gaze back to the floor. Blaise scanned the hallway to see if any one was around. Slowly he took his hand and cupped her chin. She shuddered under his touched and froze, but she didn't pull away from him. Gently he pulled her face up so her could see her eyes.

'I swear on my life I wouldn't tell any one'. She bit her lip nervously.

'I can't tell any one'. She turned and began to make her way down the hallway. Blaise rested back against the wall as he watched her disappeared down the corridor.

Authors Note: ok I hope you like this chapter cuz I had a ton of fun writing it cuz Tonks just makes me happy . Oh and thanks guys for your input on how I should end the story. Input helps!! Keep up the reviews their great


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world………… I just like to play around with the characters ) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world………… I just like to play around with the characters ) Chapter 6

Hermione made way up to her dorm to avoid lunch. Every one had been questioning her about what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she really didn't want to talk about it. Most people had dropped the subject when she told them nothing was wrong, she was just surprised. Blaise on the other hand didn't. He knew something was wrong, but she couldn't tell any one, and he had touched her today. Sure she didn't want him to but at the same time she did. _"It doesn't make sense"._

The knight in the portrait was asleep against a tree. Hermione coughed loudly waking the slumbering knight.

"Password."

"Birch beer.". The portrait swung open and she stepped inside. Walking toward the bathroom she dropped her bag and took off her heavy robes and threw them aside.

"Skipping lunch".

"AHHH!!" Hermione jumped a bit and put her hand to her chest. Blaise chuckled. He had been in the common room since his last period because he didn't have a class. Lying on the couch he heard her come in but she hadn't seen him.

Not hearing anything he sat up to look over the couch. He saw her standing still. Her eyes closed.

"Hermione?" he said weakly while making his way over to her. She didn't move. Lightly he placed his hands on her arms. Her eyes shot open wide with fright.

"You scared me". She said between deep breaths. She shifted uncomfortably under his touch. Slowly he lowered his hands.

"Sorry. Not my intention". She nodded her head. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She looked away from him.

"No". She said quietly.

"Not even after all this?"

"There's nothing wrong!" She yelled, turning to leave.

"I saw the bruise!" She turned back to face him. "You can't say nothings wrong. Half the time your dazed, you wont let any one come close to you, your sitting in the back of class, and your having chronic nightmares." She looked down defeated. Blaise lowered his voice a bit. "And this is only within two days." Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked up into his indigo eyes.

"Earlier you said you wouldn't tell anyone anything. Please don't say a word about the bruise." She turned again to leave. Lightly Blaise took hold of her hand, and she froze.

"Tell me one thing" she turned around to face him. "Is it still happening?"

"No. Not right now at least." Slowly he came closer to her. Blaise leaned down, his lips inches from hers. "I'm going to go take a shower." Dropping his hand she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Blaise watched her disappear through the bathroom door. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way down to lunch.

Authors note: ok guys I'm very sorry this is such a short chapter but I thought it got the point I wanted across. I'm also very sorry this did take a bit to get up but don't worry I'm anticipating a chapter seven very close in the future cuz guess who just got a creative spurt . Ok I love all my readers and please continue with the reviews they really make my day. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters……… I just like to play around with them Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters……… I just like to play around with them Chapter 7

Blaise stared at his plate of untouched food. _"Why had I tried to kiss her? I'm such an idiot." _Draco looked over at his friend. Blaise's eyes seemed glazed over and he was staring mindlessly at a food that he obviously wasn't going to eat.

"Rough day?" Draco said smirking at his friend. Blaise still stared at his plate. "Hey." Blaise finally looked up with an annoyed look.

"What?" Draco laughed to him self.

"Never mind." Slowly Blaise stood up and went back to the common room, he defiantly needed a cigarette.

He walked over to the coffee table where he had left the carton of cigarettes from before. Quickly he pulled out one put it between his lips. Frustrated he fished in the pocket of his robes for the lighter he always carried. Finding it he lit the paper and fell back against the couch. He took a deep breath; pulling the cigarette from his mouth he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. _"And I thought being head boy would be easy. I didn't expect to have a psychologically scared room mate, and loose 10,000 galleons."_ Quickly he stood up and took another drag. Looking at the clock he realized he was now 20 minuets late for class. He sighed loudly _"oh well I need a break any way with the day I'm having."_ He then realized he could still hear the water running. Hermione had been in there for a good hour and a half, which made her also miss the first 20 minuets of her class.

"Damn it." Quickly Blaise extinguished his half burnt cigarette, and walked over to the bathroom door. Out side the room he could hear what sounded like crying. He knocked.

"Hermione?" He knocked again. The crying stopped but he still heard no answer. Slowly he pushed open the door. He didn't see her. The room was steamy and the shower was running. He walked over to the shower and placed his hand on the edge of the curtain. Closing his eyes he pulled back the fabric. Not hearing any screaming he gingerly opened his eyes. She sat in the bathtub in her full school uniform, the water rushing over her body. Her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes clung to her body, and she hugged her knees tight to her. Reluctantly she lifted her head, she had red streaks down her face from her tears, and her eyes were blood shot. "Wanna get out of there". She shook her head. "Fine." Blaise stepped into the bathtub and sat down next to her, feeling his clothes begin to stick to his body. "Can you tell me why your sitting fully clothed in a shower, with cold water running?"

"Because the hot water ran out." Hermione looked over at him hopefully, wishing he would have believed her.

"Want to tell me the truth?". She took a deep breath.

"I was scared". Blaise looked away realizing this was his fault.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've been pushing you to tell me something you obviously don't want tell anyone." All Hermione could do was nod her head. "I know I'm the last person you would probably want to tell anything to, but we live with each other so if you give me a little heads up of what not to do, I think we can both avoid this again." He looked down at both of them. They were soaking wet, sitting in a bathtub with cold water hitting their skin. "Because I don't know about you but I'm not a big fan of cold water." She laughed. It was the first time he had seen her smile. "So I propose we get out of these clothes, go down to the common room, and I'll have the house elves bring us up some dinner".

"Yeah that sounds good". Blaise pushed him self up so he could stand, and stepped out of the bathtub. He held out his hand to help Hermione up. She stared at the hand a minuet; slowly she grabbed it and stood up. Stepping out of the bathtub she slipped, quickly Blaise grabbed her around her waist so she didn't fall. She stared at him and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to fall." Again she nodded her head and he let go of her. She stepped out of the bathroom and Blaise followed. She went off to her room to get out of her clothes. Blaise on the other hand cast a drying spell on him self. He went to his room to throw his robes on the bed, along with his tie. He walked back out to the common room and summoned a house elf, who quickly brought up dinner for the two of them.

Hermione left her room wearing and over sized sweatshirt, and pajama pants, her hair was still wet and slightly wetting her sweatshirt. She took a seat on the over sized armchair adjacent to the couch Blaise was sitting on. Gingerly she reached for a mug of hot chocolate that was sitting in front of her on the coffee table, and took a sip.

"Why were you sitting in a cold shower?" she finished her sip of hot chocolate, and turned to face him.

"When did you get the dark mark?" Blaise was a bit taken aback by this. He hadn't told anyone except Draco about the dark mark.

"How-"

"I saw it through your shirt when you were helping me up."

"If I tell you when, you'll tell me why you were in the shower?"

"Yes." She whispered, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"This summer. I didn't want to but my father forced me. Literally I was held down. Now you."

"I was having a panic attack. I was hoping the cold water would help me."

"Hermione I didn't kn-"

"No one does. And I don't want them to. I only stayed in there as long as I did because I didn't want any one to see me crying. I don't need any more questions today." This time it was Blaise's turn to nod. Hermione lent over to put her hot chocolate back on the table. As she leaned over her sweatshirt fell to the side reveling a red line along her shoulder.

"I can get rid of that for you." Hermione sat up.

"Excuse me?" Blaise pointed to her shoulder.

"The scar."

"Oh… um…… that…I uh"

"Just come here". Slowly she stood up and walked over to him. He stood up also. Gently he pushed her sweatshirt off her shoulder to revel the thin red line. Reaching her hand over she pulled her hair to the other side of her neck. He pulled out his wand and laid it against her skin. Quietly he said the incantation and the scar disappeared. "Are there others?"

"Yes."

"Where?" slowly she lifted the back of her sweatshirt to reveal many crisscrossed lines and welts adorning her back. Again he laid his wand over her scars and one by one they disappeared. "Finished." She let her sweatshirt fall back down and she turned to face Blaise. "Thank you"

"Welcome"

"Um…. You're still not going to tell anyone about this right?"

"Not a soul." Hermione looked back over at the coffee table full of food.

"Blaise I'm really not that hungry so I'm going to go to my room and do some home work, before I go to bed."

"Ok. Night Mione"

"Good night Blaise". She gave him a faint smile and walked into her room.

Authors Note: I told you chapter 7 would be up soon I'm very excited that so many people are alerting the story and reviewing it. It makes me happy. Another thing that makes me happy……… LittleRedOne your reviews make me happy (hugs) they are great. Thanks every one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world…… I just play with the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world…… I just play with the characters

**Chapter 8**

Hermione opened her eyes from the ridiculous amount of light that had now entered her room. Groggily she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her head was pounding with an on coming migraine. She groaned and walked out of her bed. Quickly she got dressed and brushed her hair. She lazily walked over to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. Rubbing her eyes she pushed open the door.

"Morning." Hermione froze. Not bothering to knock she had walked in on Blaise standing in front of the sink in only a towel. _"Damn". _Blaise smiled at her noticing that she was checking him out. A moment later she realized she was staring.

"Oh! Um….. I-I'm sorry." Quickly she closed the door. Blaise laughed to himself then followed her out the door, still in his towel.

"Bathroom's your's." he said winking at her. She blushed and entered the room _"cocky ass son of a bitch."_

Finishing she left the bathroom, walked down the stairs and picked up her bag. Blaise stood by the portrait.

"Waiting again?" she questioned. Blaise smirked.

"I was hoping you would allow me to escort you to your next class." She sighed.

"If I refuse will you continue asking me?"

"Everyday." He smiled and held out his arm. She began walking but when he didn't move she turned back to face him.

"Usually when a gentleman offers his arm to a lady she takes it."

"Well then since a gentleman is offering me his arm it would be rude if I wouldn't take it." Lightly she linked her arm around his. And they exited the dorm room.

It didn't hurt as much to touch him. Blaise always had her come to him. She had become more comfortable getting to closer to men… well him at least, and since their talk last night he was no longer pushing her to tell him anything. They spent their walk to defense against the dark arts, conversing on the building or the many paintings. They walked into class arm and arm. Creating quite few confused looks from people.

"Thank you." Hermione said dropping her arm.

"The pleasure was all mine." He bowed his head at her and watched as she took a seat behind Ron and Harry. He turned and sat at his own desk.

Hermione had paid attention in class this time not as much as she usually had in previous years but a bit more then yesterday. She was still lost in her thoughts. Last night was a bit odd. _How did Blaise know that spell? Well he is head boy so it wouldn't be unusual for him to know spells. But she had been looking for a spell to get rid of those scars all summer and she couldn't find one. There's something about him…._

A note fell on the desk in front of her.

_She felt his hand on her leg._

_Tightly he griped her underneath the table,_

_Leaving a bruise. When he let go and removed _

_His hand she looked down at her lap,_

_In it sat a folded note._

_Slowly she unfolded it under the dinner table._

'_don't lock the door tonight. It just upsets me more.'_

_She crumpled the paper in her hand,_

_And excused her self from diner…_

_It was a mistake……….._

_He followed her._

Hermione looked up and saw Ron looking hopefully at her. She unfolded the note.

'_**Mione can I come over tonight? I've got an essay due tomorrow.'**_

"_I told you not to lock the door."_

_He held the set of keys up for her to see. _

_Nonchalantly he threw them behind,_

_And advanced toward her_

She took her quill in her hand.

'_**Sorry Ron I've got head's work tonight.'**_

Hermione flooded the note back up and handed it to Ron. The bell rang. Slowly Hermione packed up her bag, taking her time.

"Hey Mione are you going to be at the quiditch game Saturday?"

"I don't know Ron it depends on what I have to do."

"Ok." The disappointment could be heard in his voice. "then I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok see you then." He smiled and headed out of the room with Harry.

"Shall we love?" Hermione turned around to see Blaise with his arm again extended.

"Are you going to make a habit of this Mr. Zambini?"

"As long as you enjoy it my lady." He smirked and she blushed remembering that morning.

"Who said I enjoy it." She said taking his arm.

"No one. But you do seem to be doing better today." Blaise escorted her down the hallway.

"I guess I could thank you for that."

"Yes you should." He smiled down at her.

"I hope you no your amazingly self assured."

"Love I've known that for a long time." She laughed and held his arm a bit tighter as they made their way to their next class.

Harry and Ron watched as their best friend walked arm and arm with one of the enemy.

"I don't trust him."

"Me neither, he's getting to close to Mione it makes no sense." Ron's ears had begun to turn red. He did not like how close Zambini was getting to Hermione.

"And neither of them were at lunch or dinner yesterday, something's up." Harry and Ron watched the two disappear around a corner once the arrived at their own class.

Authors note: so Harry and Ron aren't totally oblivious……….. but yes sorry about how long this chapter took I had to write a story for English do this was on hold for a bit, (fangirls please don't lynch me lol) thanks tons guys I'm loving the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world….. I just play along with the charactersChapter 9

"Gryfindor wins." Cheers erupted from the stands.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry flew over to his friend.

"We beat the Slytherins way to go Harry."

"Er thanks but Ron have you seen Hermione." Ron looked around at the now emptying stands.

"To be honest I didn't look for her. Don't worry Harry she had to have been here she promised me. We'll see her in the common room anyway. She wouldn't miss out on the after party."

Hermione sat on the couch reading one of her favorite books. She had slept in late today, because she had a rough nights sleep again. Blaise had wakened her from her nightmare and stay awake until she fell back asleep. He wasn't in her room when she had awakened. Blaise entered the common room.

"Gryfindor won."

"Excuse me?" her gaze didn't move off of her book. He leaned over the back of the couch.

"Quiditch. Gryfindor won." She sat straight up. "I'm surprised you weren't there. Your boyfriend made quite the save. He was looking for you, you know." Blaise fell back in to the armchair next to the couch.

"Ron? He's not my boyfriend."

"Ah so he's not over you yet?" Blaise smirked. She threw the book down on the coffee table.

"Maybe he isn't, but to clear something up, we never dated." _'At least I've got that in my favor' _Blaise thought to him self. Then he remembered those scars all along her back the other night.

A 7 year old Blaise had been walking through his mansion he wandered the halls admiring the many

_paintings that ordained the corridors._

_Looking over his shoulder he saw a large door_

_he had never seen it before, come to think of it_

_he had never been down this hallway before._

_Funny how you could live in your home your whole life_

_and not see all of it. Looking to see it anyone was around he _

_cautiously pushed open the large door. In side was a massive library_

_not as large as the library him and his mother used but still close_

_In size. This had to be his father's study. Still looking to make sure no one saw _

_him he reached up for a book on one of the nearby shelves._

_The book was like nothing he had ever seen before, spells he_

_had never even dreamed of adorned the pages._

"_What are you doing in here!" an angry voice bellowed from the doorway._

"_Dad I just-" Blaise's father ripped the book from his hands. _

_Tightly he gripped Blaise's wrist throwing him to the ground_

_His arm flew and hit the wall, cracking. The boy's eyes began to water_

"_Don't come in here ever again do you understand?"_

_The young boy nodded his head._

"_Just to make sure you remember……… crucio!"_

"Hermione, is Ron the one who gave you those scars?"

"No! How dare you even think that? Ron would never touch me!" Blaise looked away from her angry stare.

"Sorry that was out of line."

"Yes it was." He looked back at her.

"Is it any one at this school?"

"No… why would you think that?"

"You seem a bit… withdrawn from your friends."

"That doesn't mean they're… that doesn't mean any thing." Angrily she stood up and began to walk away from him.

"It's always the ones closest to you." Blaise mumbled leaning back in to the chair. He reached into his robes for a cigarette. Felling around his empty pocket he realized he had left his carton back at the quiditch pitch.

"Your father beat you didn't he?" Blaise was caught a bit off guard, he hadn't expected that.

"Why do you say that?"

"You knew that healing spell."

"So."

"And you said your father held you down so that you would get the dark mark." He started in to the fire.

"Yes. He has." Hermione nodded. The two of them looked into the fire for a few moments of awkward silence. Each now held the others secret, something they had never shared with even their close friends.

"Hermione?"

"Hm."

"It was someone close. Someone you cared about. Right?"

_It was a sunny day two teenagers sat on the edge of the beach_

_the sun was setting. Despite it being summer Hermione wore long jeans _

_she also had her best friends over sized hoodie over her shoulders._

_This was a ritual every year that she looked forward too._

_When her and her parents would go camping with their friends_

_The Kerr's. Giving her a whole month at the beach with her best friend_

_Today was one of those days she loved. The two of them sitting in the sand letting the _

_Waves brush up against their feet. The bottoms of her pants were getting wet due to the_

_Incoming tide. She felt a warm hand grab hers. Looking over she met his green eyes_

_He smiled at her; she smiled a bit and leaned her head down against his shoulder._

"Yes. Very much." A knock came at the door. Before either could go open the door, Tonk's walked in.

"Good you guys are both here. Dumbledore wants to talk to both you."

"Thanks Tonk's"

"No problem Mione." Tonk's led the two to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. "Butterscotch." Blaise and Hermione both looked over at Tonk's. "I didn't make this one up. You'll have to ask Dumbledore about that one."

The two walked side by side in to Dumbledore's office. "You wanted to see us sir." Hermione asked seeing Dumbledore staring down at his desk, not seeming to notice them enter.

"Ahh yes Miss. Granger, Mr. Zambini, it seems that my student are a bit stressed out all ready this early into the year. I believe a certain dark wizard can be held accountable for that." Dumbledore smiled up at both students. "So Minerva Severus and I have discussed it and believe that we should give our students a break. With that we have decided to cancel classes the week of Halloween, and hold a masquerade ball on the closing of that week. Naturally as head boy and girl you've have been put in charge of the planning. Next weekend I have arranged a prefects meeting so that you may have their help." Dumbledore smiled up at the two.

"Is that all sir." Blaise asked.

"Yes Mr. Zambini it is."

"Thank you sir." Both nodded and left the head masters office, and began to head back to their room.

"Mr. Zambini you have yet to offer me your arm." Sarcasm rolling off her tongue

"Why how terrible rude of me." Blaise stood in front of Hermione and bowed low. Hermione giggled as he came up and held out his arm. "Better."

"Much." She smiled linking her arm around his.

"So what are we to do about this ball?" Blaise asked.

"To tell the truth I have no idea."

"Well in that case why don't we have lunch out by the lake today and discuss some plans."

"Sounds good." The two of them laughed walking toward the kitchen.

Authors note: ooo the plot thickens lol……….hey guys sorry I took a bit long to get this one up. So yes I had to have some connecting thing so I figured id put in a mask for my friend Ashley Zambini who happens to have an obsession with them lol but I want my reader to tell me what kind of costumes they want to see… so review telling me what costumes you want used, and the person will get recognition in said chapter ) thanks every one I love my reviewers

Oh P.S. I understand the no "m" thing to clear stuff up, but I'm just too lazy to go edit everything and I like the M lol


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world….. I just play around with the characters

**Chapter 10**

"Now what should we do for this ball?" Hermione said wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin. "Acio parchment." A piece of parchment and a quill flew over to where they were seated, under a tree overlooking the black lake. "Hmm lets think… how about Mardi Gras?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mardi Gras?"

"Yes. It's really big in the states you throw beads………. Well you have to flash someone to get the beads- on second thought lets not do that." Hermione quickly scratched out what she had just written. Blaise laughed at her own self argument. "What's so funny?"

"You are love." She feigned a offended face, and he continued to laugh.

"Well then Mr. Zambini do you have any ideas?" Blaise stopped laughing and leaned in closer to her. "Ever been to Venice love?" Hermione backed away a bit, his advancement made her a little nervous.

"No."

"Well ever heard of carnival." She nodded her head. "I think you would find that theme a bit classier then Mardi Gras." She laughed

"Carnival it is."

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table finishing his dinner all the while staring at the large door at the entrance of the great hall hoping Hermione would walk through them and over to him. She hadn't all week. The only time Ron had seen her had been the few classes they shared, and when she was walking off with Zambini.

"Ron chew!" Harry yelled over at his friend who was now shoving an insane amount of food into his mouth. "Ron give it up she's not coming today." Ron laid down his fork and glared at Harry.

"She hasn't been here all week something's not right."

"I talked to her earlier and she said she had head duties."

"I highly doubt that head duties consist of skipping meals."

"She's probably just busy."

"See you don't even believe her either, you said probably."

"Fine I don't. Zambini's been getting awfully close to her."

"Yeah she's always with him now." The great hall was nearly empty.

"Tonks doesn't have another class today does she?"

"Um I font fink tho." Ron said shoveling food into his mouth.

"Good." Harry stood up and retreated out of the hall. Ron quickly followed.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"Getting dirt on Zambini."

"Then why are we going to Tonks? What's she gonna do? Give him detention?"

"No you idiot." They entered the defense against the dark arts room. Both boys stopped abruptly in the door way.tonks was being held in lupins arms as both had their lips locked on the others.harry coughed which made lupin and tonks pull apart from their embrace.

"Oh hello Harry. Ron. Tonks nodded to both of them. Harry and ron eyed both of their proffesure (well one former). "what can I do for you guys." Tonks said with a fake, slightly annoyed, smile.

"Um we need the order to check out blaise Zambini."

"Ok done! Wanna shut the door on your way out?"

"Uh yeah sure." Both boys turned and walked back out into the hallway.

"Well that was awkward." Ron comented .

"Yeah tell me about it."

Hermione didn't come to any meals that week. For the following wekks u until Halloween she would be at the meals but she never ate any thing and always left early. Ron began noticing her random blank stares, they happened after he or Harry would touch her , or any guy for that matter, with the exception of Zambini. Ron knew he had something t odo with her behavior. He wasn't sure what. She was becoming more withdrawn from her friends, and he wanted answers.

Authors Note: iim so sorry it took so long to get this up but I'll make it up to all my lovely reviewers/readers out their because I'm halfway done with chapter 11 and it's a WICKED good one so yeah keep on reading. thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter world…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter world…. I just play around with the characters.

**Chapter 11**

" Love we need to leave."

"One second." Blaise leaned back against the couch. "next time don't spend so much time on making sure the chairs are perfectly positioned and you'll be able to get dressed." He yelled up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Shut up!" he laughed. He knew he frustrated her, and he loved it. She did have a cute way of crinkling her nose when she argued with him. "Ok how do I look?" she said running down the stairs. Blaise's eyes shot wide as he stared at her. She wore a silver renaissance style dress, falling off her shoulders,.

"Beautiful." She blushed at the compliment.

"You don't look too bad your self Casanova. She said staring at his costume.

"I'm sorry love I cant help it if I want to dress to fit my talents." He said, a smirked plastered across his face, as she rolled her eyes. "But I can help us getting to the great hall in time for us to be announced." Blaise ushered her out of the common room.

The two stood in front of the great hall. Hermione had begun to take deep breaths…. Really deep breaths.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just- I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't be." He held his arm out for her. She linked hers around his. Hermione still continued to take deep breaths. "Listen…" he leaned in close to her ear

"_Don't you dare tell anyone_

_I'll make you regret it"_

"…All we have to do is walk out and dance, just like what you did at the Yule ball." She turned to face him.

"I've forgotten how to dance." Blaise smiled.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine." He held his head high, and Hermione too in one last deep breath as the doors opened.

"Presenting Mr. Blaise Zambini, head boy, and Miss Hermione Granger head girl." The two walked arm and arm to the center of the dance floor, smiling as the crowd of students applauded them. They faced each other, Blaise taking hold of her hand.

_He griped her fingers tightly together_

_She could hear the bones pop out of place_

Blaise pulled her closer gripping her waist. Slowly her hand rested on his shoulder, and the music began to play. Pain shot through her, she tensed and closed her eyes.

_He gripped her waist pulling her close to him_

_Her body slammed against his and he rolled onto his back_

_Pinning her arms beneath her body_

Hermione followed where Blaise led her. But he had felt her tense up, and her eyes still remained closed.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered. She opened her eyes.

"You didn't know." Blaise looked around, luckily other people had begun dancing, and he leaned in closer to her.

"What was it?"

"A broken rib." She answered looking at the floor rather then him.

"Well then lets get you to the hospital wing-"

"No I don't need any questions. Besides it only hurts when you touch it."

" Because that's not often or anything." Blaise laughed but Hermione's expression remained solemn. "I'll fix it when we get back tonight ok?" she smiled.

"Thank you Blaise." The song ended and she left him to go talk to her friends.

"Anytime Mione." He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Draco. "Where's Pansy?" he ask to Draco who was leaning lazily against the wall.

"I have no idea." Draco took a drag on a freshly lit cigarette. "Want one?" he asked holding out the carton to Blaise.

"You have no idea." Blaise took a cigarette from the carton and pulled out his lighter, to light the paper.

"So how are things going?" Draco asked gesturing over to where Hermione was with Ginny.

"Great." Blaise inhaled the smoke and blew it from his body, fixing his gaze on Hermione. She was laughing, she always looked better when she was happy.

"So I don't owe you any money do I?"

"You will soon." Draco took another drag on his cigarette before throwing it away.

"She's that easy?" he asked standing in front of Blaise. Blaise didn't answer, only brought his cigarette back to his lips for one last drag. Draco smirked. "Well then why don't we raise the stakes?" Blaise continued to inhale the smoke, staring emotionlessly in to his friend's eyes. "100,000 galleons, and by Christmas."

"You're on." Blaise threw away the burnt paper, and walked over to Hermione for another dance.

The two walked back to their common room after the ball, laughing the whole way. Surprisingly the knight in their portrait was awake and sober.

"Password?"

"Birch beer." Hermione stated leading the way into the common room. Blaise pulled at his tie, loosening it. He also threw his coat onto the arm or the couch.

"Hey Blaise could you help me with this?" turning around he saw her back facing him. She had her long curls held up with her hands.

"Sure." Slowly he reached for the zipper. And began to pull it down, accidentally his fingers would brush against her back. "There." She let her hair down and turned around to him.

"Thanks." She then shrugged one of her arms out of the sleeve.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Blaise's eyes widened as she continued to free her other arm of the sleeve.

"You told me you'd fix it?" _"Her damn rib, my god I think she's trying to drive crazy." _She let go of the dress and it fell down and gathered at her hips. Blaise stared at her for a moment, how couldn't he she stood in front of him with a dress half off and only a bra covering her upper body.

"Where is it?"

"Right here." She pulled her arm back. Blaise laid his hand lightly against her side, and she winced in pain. He took his wand out of his coat pocket and pressed it against her skin and mumbled a spell. She relaxed and pulled her dress up to cover herself. "Thanks."

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night Blaise."She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Blaise eyes never left her bare back. Once she was out of site he ran to his room unbuttoning his shirt along they way. He ripped open his drawer and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He kicked off his boots and sat down on the bed pulling off his shirt. Blaise needed to think. Tonight had been quite eventful. _"Damn Draco." _ Lucky Blaise to have a friend who knew all his weaknesses, including the fact that he couldn't turn down a challenge. _"I'm in way over my head." _ He laid back on his bed letting the cigarette burn in his hand, occasionally taking a drag. He was lost in his thoughts. Then a scream pierced the quiet of the common room.

"Shit." Blaise ran out of his room and up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom.

_He pushed he shoulders against the wall. She could hear her bones grinding against the brick. "Don't you dare scream." Painfully his lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss. He bit down hard on her lip. She tasted the warm metallic liquid as it filled her mouth. She whimpered and he let go. Finally thinking that he was stopping. He wouldn't stop. He leaned down and bit hard on her neck she struggled against him but he pushed her shoulders harder to the walls. She could now feel blood trickling down her back. He left welts all across her neck. _

"_Robert please." She begged quietly. Robert lifted he head and met her. She hoped to find some form of kindness in his eyes but it was long gone._

"_Keep your mouth shut." Forcefully he gripped her waist and pulled her to his body and threw her to the ground. Pinning her arms beneath her body and his weight. Frantically he ripped the clothes from her body all the while she struggled to free her arms. He nipped at the skin all along her neck and breasts leaving bruises. Faster then she had time to react her broke her. She opened her mouth to scream but bit her lip to keep quiet. Tears began to trickle down her face as he captureed her tightly pursed lips for another bruising kiss._

"Hermione. Hermione wake up." she opened her eyes to see Blaise on top of her. She began gasping for air but it wouldn't come. "Hermione are you ok." She couldn't find words she sat up and pushed him away from her retreating from her bed to the corner of the room. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Blaise walked toward her. "Mione-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed gasping for air as she began to sob. Blaise started at her as tears began to fall down her face and the sobs became louder. He laid a hand on her head and smoothed down some of her hair. Gazing up at him she sprung from her position wrapping her arms around his waist crying in to his chest. Her sudden hug took Blaise by surprise but easily enough he gave in and held her close to his body.

"What did he do to?" He whispered against her hair.

"He raped me." Blaise stiffened and stared down at the crying girl, he had known she was abused but never would he have guess she had been raped. "And he wouldn't stop." Her crying slowed. They held each other close, until Hermione's crying seized.

"A friend?"

"Best."

"Hey Mione want me to stay with you till you fall asleep." He felt her head nod against his body.

"Please." Blaise picked her up and carried her to the bed. They both laid under her many blankets, Hermione resting against his chest.

"I won't tell any one." Lifting her head smiling at him, despite he face being tear stained and her hair being widely untamed he thought her beautiful.

"I know." Slowly he reached down with his hand and cupped her chin. When she didn't resist he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, she smiled and clung closer to him as she drifted to sleep.

Authors Note: so there it is she told him he kissed her…. And the bet is up, wow he flopping around everywhere lol, ok so I'm happy with this one ) and to all my new Orleans readers, the Mardi Gras thing…. I happen to be from a crazy Massachusetts town where when ever any one hear Mardi Gras and thinks oooooo flashing so please excuse the stereo typing but that's the first thing I can think of. Bu thanks all my reviews and people tracking the story I'm very excited love you all


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… I just play around with the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… I just play around with the characters.

Chapter 12

The great hall was buzzing with conversation pertaining to the previous nights ball. Ron who would have usually been stuffing his face was laying his head down on the table.

"Oi Ron you alive?" he muttered something inaudible. "What was that?" Harry asked again not understanding a word he said. Ron mumbled a bit louder. "Ron!" Ron lifted his head, his face bright red and he seemed as if he hadn't slept in days.

"She hasn't talked to me in days. She hardly talked to me last night. She was too busy dancing with Zambini." Slowly he let his head all back against the table. "I hope Tonks gets us that report soon cuz something isn't right."

Hermione sighed into Blaise's chest, nuzzling herself closer to him. Blaise had awakened a while ago but he didn't wish to disturb her. Hermione's hair had covered her face. He tucked most of it behind her ear. Again he closed his eyes attempting to sleep, but her sudden movement had disrupted that. He felt her warm flushed face press against his chest. Absentmindedly he began to stroke her hair. Blaise again closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

Quickly Hermione shot up. Blaise laid motionless, groggily opening up his eyes. She began to breath heavier at the sight of his bare chest, and even more some realizing she was in only her underwear. Blaise propped himself up onto his elbows, causing the blankets to fall revealing the top seam of his trousers, giving her some relief.

"Better?" She nodded her head, eyes seeming fixed on nothing in particular

"Yeah. I just need something to eat." Standing up she wrapped the sheet around her body, and exited to the bathroom. _'What is going on?' _she screamed in her head as she turned on the shower. Dropping the sheet she gazed at her self in the mirror hanging over the sink. "Urggg!" she groaned wiping away the dark black circles under her eyes from last nights make up. Stepping into the steamy shower she closed her eyes remembering the warmth of his lips. That kiss had replayed in her mind all night long. _'I think I'm falling for him.'_

"Hi Harry." Hermione strolled in to the great hall taking a seat next to her best friend. "What's with Ron?" Harry was about to open his mouth when Ron interrupted.

"Nothings with me! Its you." Ron said rather louder then he had meant. "Why are you sitting with us Zambini is over there!"

"Ron can you quiet down." People had been drawn out of their conversations to listen to the outburst.

"What are you embarrassed now? Cuz you haven't been for the past month when you cast your friends aside to be with him. Or even last night. What was up with that? You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"Get a new line you used that like 3 years ago!" she yelled.

"See you are ignoring us you didn't deny any of that." The entire room was now hanging on every room of their argument.

"I'm head girl its kind of in the job description to work with the head boy, and god forbid I have other friends besides you."

"Well its not my fault that you'll wrap your legs around any one that talks to you-." Her hand left a large imprint across his face and the sound of the skins contact echo off the cavernous walls. Wordlessly she grabbed her books and left the hall. Angrily Ron followed her. After the two left the rest of the room fell back in to their previous conversations. Except one. Blaise Zambini slipped out of the room unnoticed, following after the feuding friends.

"Mione wait!" Ignoring his screams she began to walk faster down the corridor, even though he was quickly catching up to her. She picked up her speed not caring where she was running. "Stop!" Ron's voice was getting louder. She picked up speed taking twists and turns she never new existed. "MIONE!" forcefully he grabbed her robes jerking her back towards him. He books flew from her arms. Desperately she struggled pulling away from his grasp. "STOP!" his grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her too him. She pulled away not looking at him. His grip tightened on he wrists pressure increasing each second. "LOOK AT ME!" violently he shook her throwing he against the wall. She could feel the stone cutting at her back again, her wrists the pain… not again. She was at school she was safe. But isn't this how it started before. Someone she trusted then it turned to this. "MIONE!" he shook her again this time her head hitting the stonewall.

"Take your hands off her." Blaise ran around the corner at full speed charging him at full speed making sure his fist his nose first. Ron let go of her and fell back nursing his newly broken nose. Blaise made sure Ron was hit in the stomach making him in able to walk. "Mione are you ok?" he rushed to her side. A trail of blood was on the wall behind her and she was staring off again.

"I – I –I cant breath." She choked out obviously gasping for air. Quickly Blaise picked her up in his arms and began to carry her to the first place he could think of… the black lake.

Authors note: thanks guys for being so patient I was having some writers block but I finally got threw it so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'm hoping to get a new one up soon but you might have to wait a bit because I've got about three finals due within to weeks so be nice to please thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter world …

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter world ….. I just play around with the characters

**Chapter 13**

"What did he do to you I swear to god if he-"

"Blaise I'm fine." Blaise had set Hermione down under their tree next to the lake. It was the tree they always used now for their meeting or studying. "It just… he just… I was scared." She pulled her knees to her and shut her eyes tight. Her breathing seemed to stop. The wind blew a cool breeze rustling the leaves causing them to fall. Blaise glanced over at her noticing something on her wrist.

"Let me see your wrist." She lifted her head, the wind blowing her hair across her face.

"Why?"

"I want to see something." She brought down her knees folding her legs in front of her. Slowly he reached over taking hold of her wrist. The thin fabric of the sweater was rolled up and a large purple handprint now marred her porcelain skin.

"That bastard! When I see…"

"Blaise." But he didn't hear her he just continued to ramble on.

"…And then I'll…"

"Blaise."

"…And he'll wish he was never …"

"Screw it." Hermione grabbed hold of Blaise's tie yanking him toward her, her lips crashing against his. She pulled away from him and dropped her hold on his tie. "Finally that shut you up." Blaise was now smirking at her. She had to admit he had a very sexy smirk. "I wouldn't have chosen you for a rambling idiot."

"Well I've got to say I didn't think you had that in you." Looking away she blushed.

"What can I say you bring out a bit of the old me." He grabbed the bottom of her chin and pushed her back to face him.

"I'm not complaining." He leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as those soft lips worked their spell over her senses. After pulling away Hermione looked down at her bruised wrists. "What are we going to do about Weasley?"

"You're going to do nothing. I'm going to go talk to him." she stated rolling her sleeves back down to cover her battered skin.

"Mione-"

"Blaise I know Ron I can handle him if he's drugged up in the hospital wing." He nodded not likening the idea of leaving her alone with him again. Standing up he thrust his hands into his pockets and stared over the black lake.

Ron woke up from his uncomfortable sleep. He had begun to stagger to the great hall earlier that day when Harry found him, covered in blood and cupping his broken nose. The whole way to the hospital wing Ron screamed random incoherent phrases pertaining to the torture of Blaise Zambini. The nurse had given some concoction that knocked him out just so he would shut up. Now he found him self in the hospital wing a large ugly cast across the bridge of his nose and a silhouette of a girl sitting at the end of his cot. She was reading a book. The moons light reflected off her hair (which covered her face) but he still knew who it was.

"Mione? How long have you been here?" he asked raising himself up on to his elbows.

"Since dinner." The two shared an awkward silence. "Did who tell anyone who did this to you?" the whisper seeming eerie against the silence of the wing.

"No. Not yet." She put the book down on the side table next to the cot, which held an assortment of bottles.

"Ron I need to ask you to say you walked in to a door or something. If you tell any one it was Blaise he would loose the title of head boy."

"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Ron shot straight up. Sadly Hermione hung her head down low. She knew she wasn't going to get him to agree just like that but it would have been nice. Reluctantly she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater revealing the purple bruises adorning her arms.

"He's black mailing you isn't he? I swear to god when I seem him I'm gonna knock his fuc-"

"No I'm black mailing you." She kept calmness in her voice the entire time. Ron looked utterly perplexed by her last statement. "You don't remember? Hmm I do believe you told me I would "wrap my legs around any one that talks to me -"

" I never said that."

"Are you sure? Because there was an entire room of people there. I'm sure someone else remembers you saying that right before I slapped you." She was now becoming frustrated with him. "Then you decided to chase me down push me against a wall screamed at me." Ron had begun to look ashamed of him self. "And you almost broke my wrists." She leaned dangerously close to him her eyes reflecting pure hatred at the moment. "I could have forgiven you for what you did to me. I'm not because you denied you ever did this and tried to blame it on the one person your jealous of. The one person I no for a fact would never do anything to hurt me. If you tell any one it was Blaise who broke your nose I will make sure they know it was you who was on the verge of seriously hurting me." Angrily she stood up picking up her book off the nightstand. "Good night Ronald." She stormed off down the hallway back to the head dorms, as Ron fell back against the pillows knowing he was defiantly not going to get any more sleep that night.

Authors note: ok I'm so sorry for all you Ron lovers (I usually am a Ron lover too) but he had to be an ignorant ass hole for the sake of my story lol don't worry I don't think he'll stay that way. But yeah Hermione's kind of going back to normal and she been given a "bad" twist so I'm kind of excited for up coming chapters ) and school should be out soon so more updates soon I hope.

I love you all


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world I just play around with the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world I just play around with the characters

**Chapter 14**

Ron came in to defense against the dark arts the next day, the cast on his nose was gone but he still had a few bruises on his face. He had been avoiding as many people as he could, except for Harry. Harry knew that Ron had been hit by Blaise, he didn't know why, but he was not in the mood to get in a row with Ron over something. Ron and Harry sat at their usual table Ron making sure his head was laid on the desk so know one could see his face. He didn't even notice when Blaise and Hermione walked in hand and hand. It seemed as though the rest of the class did from the shear silence that spread among the students once they saw the two.

Hermione decided not to sit at her normal table in front of her friends instead she followed Blaise to an empty desk. Once they sat down the students went back to their conversations, occasionally glancing back at the (what seemed to be) couple.

"Ok class today we're gonna talk about higgly—what the hell?" Tonks stopped abruptly seeing the new arrangement of her classroom. Some of the girls in the class giggle but a few also looked back at Blaise and Hermione who were sitting as if nothing was out of order. She blinked rapidly making sure her eyes were correct. "Ok moving on." She walked back to her desk and took a seat on it, staring blanking at her class.

"Hey Tonks." Harry yelled. She shook her head.

"Sorry can't seem to get over that." The class continued, yet it seemed to be nothing helpful since it quickly turned in to so random stories that Tonks had ended up sharing. The class ended while Tonks was searching threw one of her trunks to fine one of the balisk's fangs she had.

"Hey Mione I need to t-." she looked around finding only Harry and Ron to be in the room. "Damn she got out of here quick."

"Hey Tonks I was wondering if you did that favor for us?" Harry and Ron both made their way over to her desk.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to Mione about. Merlin Ron you look bloody awful what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled between clenched teeth

"So what did you find out?"

"Well it seems that Zambini has the dark mark." Both boys' eyes widened. "Yup got this summer too. He hasn't done anything pertaining to he-who-must-not-be-named he could have had it forced on him for all we now cuz his dear old dad is pretty high up in Voldemort's circle right up there with luscious Malfoy. But that doesn't men anything, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him though specially since he's takin a likening to Mione."

"Thanks Tonks." Ron and Harry quickly left the room walking abnormally fast. "Ok so what class does Mione have next?"

"How should I know? Why are we looking for her anyway?"

"Cuz Ron we've gotta warn her about Zambini."

"Why would we do a thing like that knowing how close they are she probably already knows that he has the dark mark." Abruptly Harry stopped walking. "What?"

"Ron that's brilliant." Harry started running down the hall faster then he had before, Ron following behind.

"What did I do?"

"Don't you see she can help us get information out of him." Ron slowed down and stopped. Seeing his friend stop Harry followed suit. "What?"

"I'm not gonna ask her that." How calmly Ron had just said that puzzled him. "She would not do that. Especially if I asked her."

"I don't blame her after what you said to her yesterday." Ron tried hard to keep himself from yelling at Harry. All he could see in his mind was the visual of Hermione rolling back her sleeves and the handprints, his handprints, on her arms. "I'll ask her after dinner."

"Fine." The two finally began walking at a normal pace since their little run had cut off a good amount of time it took to walk to their next class.

"Do I owe you money? The two of you seem a bit close this morning." That voice they knew it. It was Malfoy's. Ron and Harry followed the voice to an empty classroom where Malfoy and Zambini seemed to be discussing something. They both leaned up against the wall closest to the door to hear what they were talking about.

"No not yet." Blaise had pulled out a carton of cigarettes and the two boys lit up.

"So you still think you can do it?"

"I no I can she's just one of those you've got get close to first." Ron and Harry gave worried glances at each other.

"Mione?" Ron whispered

"Shh." Harry quieted him a bit too loudly cuz both Blaise and Draco looked out in to the hallway.

"So should we up the bet?"

"No I don't want you to go broke since I should be shagging her by this weekend." Blaise and Draco both threw down their cigarettes and stepped out of the classroom laughing. Ron and Harry stayed pressed against the wall until malfoy and Zambini were out of site.

"I'm defiantly talking to Mione after diner." Ron nodded in agreement and the two walked off to their next class.

Authors note: oh no Ron and Harry found out about the bet…. Dun dun dun….. Lets see what their gonna screw up. And thank you all my lovely reviewers you rock my sox


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… I just like to play around with the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… I just like to play around with the characters

**Chapter 15**

Hermione held Blaise's hand as they walked into the great hall for dinner. Everyone was staring at them and Hermione began to feel uncomfortable. She felt that when people stared at her they new what she was hiding.

"Everyone's looking at us." She whispered to Blaise. He leaned in closer to her brushing his lips against her ear.

"It's cuz they're all jealous." Her head remained lowered to the ground Blaise bent down and captured her mouth with his. The great hall erupted into catcalls and Hermione pulled away from him blushing "I'll see you later tonight." Blaise let go of her hand and took his seat over at the Slytherin table. Hermione began to walk to her seat but Ron and Harry quickly met her at the entrance to the great hall. They hooked their arms around her and lead her out side.

"Mione we need to tell you something-." Harry began to say

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" Ron screamed.

"Is this an intervention for Blaise kissing me? Is that seriously why you two pulled me out here?"

"No that wasn't the reason; Ron just can't seem to keep his mouth shut." Harry looked annoyingly over his best friend. "But it is about Blaise."

"Fine Harry. But if you're going to give me a lecture on 'fraternizing with the enemy' I'm leaving." Harry sighed really not wanting to upset her.

"We need you to get information."

"What? I don't understand?" Hermione was ridiculously confused, what is she looking up that pertains to Blaise. "Mione we had Tonks background check him and, it seems he's a death eater so-."

"You want me to spy on him? And Tonks is in on this too?" she looked from Ron to Harry. "I won't do it. I can't." she turned to walk away from them.

"He's just using you." Ron blurted out; Harry again looked at his friend annoyed. She turned back around and started at her friends. A look of disgust plastered across her face.

"Why would you say that Ron, after what you did to me the other night you have not right to even talk to me. I don't know why I'm even listening you." She began to walk away. She was fed up with the two of them trying to control her life.

"He's right Mione." Harry grabbed hold of her arm. "We heard him and Malfoy talking."

"I would have expected this from Ron but not you Harry."

"HE ONLY WANTS TO SHAG YOU!" Ron screamed. The other two stared over at him them Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Mione listen to me he's got a bet going with Malfoy. We heard them please get away from him."

"How can you say a thing like that? You don't even know him." Her eyes were tearing up. She really did not know why this was happening.

"Mione we don't want you hurt-."

"HURT!" Hermione was way passed upset. She was pissed. "You don't want him to hurt me? You know what he would never hurt me unlike everyone else I know. Has Ron told you the reason why he has that broken nose?" Ron began to panic, as she rolled back her sleeves. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the purple handprints adorning her arms. He looked back to Ron who was so silent he couldn't have been breathing. "See Harry it's the ones closest to you, you have to worry about." She turned and rolled her sleeves down making her way back into the great hall. Harry on the other hand turned the other way heading back to the common room, Ron following behind. Malfoy who had conveniently walked in on this delightful little row between the golden trio_. "She's getting to close we cant have Blaise accidentally blabbing to her about the dark lords plans."_ Draco was not in the mood to be tortured. He had to end whatever relationship the two of them had, and quick.

"Hey Mione why did those two pull you out?" Ginny asked as Hermione took a seat down next to her.

"Oh just asking about Blaise."

"Yeah what's going on with you two?" Hermione began to open her mouth.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Draco malfoy was standing on top of the Slytherin's table. "it seems I have a bet to settle." The entire room went quite. "if it has not been brought to the attention of the other houses Blaise Zambini and I made a bet this year. That he could bed the head girl by Christmas. It seems I have lost." A loud gasp could be heard along with many whispers. Draco reached in to his robes and pulled out a bag. "Here Blaise claim your prize." With that he dropped the bag on the table in front of Blaise. All the while smirking at Hermione. Quickly she stood up and ran back out of the hall Blaise following her.

"Hermione! Hermione stop." Blaise grabbed her arm after catching up with her. She quickly turned and slapped him across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. "YOU WERE USING ME! Why? I know you don't need the money."

"I-." She slapped him again.

"Shut up!" He grabbed both her hands.

"I cant turn down a bet and I never was going to take advantage of you." He stated calmly.

"No you weren't you were just going to lie so you could win. I hate you."

"I never told Draco I slept with you."

"What else did you tell Draco? Besides that I'm a good shag?" he stayed silent as she screamed the tears running down her face. "I trusted you! I- I loved you." She whispered barely loud enough for Blaise to hear her. He dropped her arms leaning in to hold her to him. "Let go of me." Pushing him away she covered her face with her hands, and wiping away the remains of her tears. "I guess its how life works. Its always the ones your close too." Angrily she retreated to the headroom to pack her things.

"FUCK!" Blaise shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed off looking for Draco.

Authors Note: ok so even while I was writing this chapter it pissed me off so all you Draco lovers I'm very sorry but…. He's an ass (well at least in this story) but I think this chapter makes it a bit more interesting if it wasn't that already so we'll see what happens


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world I just play around with the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter world I just play around with the characters.

**Chapter 16**

Hermione ran frantically into her bedroom trying to grab any thing she could find. Tears were streaming down her cheeks fogging her vision. Throwing the clothes she had in her hands to the ground she fell down to her knees and wiped the water from her eyes. "What the hell's going on?" she whispered to her self as she shakily stood up and continued to haphazardly throw her possessions into a well worn trunk. Her tears worsened and eventually she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Harry I didn't mean to…" Harry retreated from the common room, Ron following behind. He had been trying to explain Hermione's bruises to Harry. Dinner was long over and Harry needed to talk to Hermione. He needed to apologize to her. The portrait of the drunken knight had woken up from his slumber as Harry and Ron approached.

"Why Mr. Zambini you're… who are y-."

"Birch beer." Harry yelled bitterly as the painting flew open.

"Ehh." Hermione screamed as Harry fell in to her.

"Mione…" Harry stared at her. Her face was blotchy, she had make up smudged across her cheeks, and her eyes were blood shot. Behind her she was dragging one of her trunks. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." She wiped her eyes again pushed past Harry, but Ron stood in front of the door way not letting her escape. "Ron move I can't stay here I have to leave."

"What did he do to you?" Ron growled angrily. She looked up at him. Even though he seemed utterly pissed, his eyes were filled with worry. He truly cared for her. Hermione broke down. She began crying again, and threw her arms around Ron, clinging to him. Surprised at first he stiffened up eventually he relaxed and held her close to him. Harry grabbed her trunk and dragged it back into the common room. Ron bent down and picked up Hermione carrying her over to the couch. He sat down, Hermione stayed seated in his lap still clinging to him and crying. Harry had begun to pace the room. After a couple minuets she finally stopped crying and pulled away from Ron.

"Why are you guys here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Harry blurted out quickly. Discreetly Ron laid his hand on Hermione's. "I shouldn't have said that about Blaise. You're right we don't know him. We were just looking out for you." Hermione had laced her fingers with Ron's avoiding either of their gazes.

"You were right." Harry stopped pacing.

"What?"

"About the dark mark, the bet everything." She looked up for the first time at Harry's astonished face, and her eyes began to water again. "He used me… I loved him." she fell onto Ron's chest and he wrapped his hands around me.

"Did he tell you?" she shook her head. Sniffling she pulled her head away from Ron's robes.

"I actually heard it from Draco Malfoy. As did the entire school, when he announced that he was paying Blaise his money since he won the bet."

"You actually slept with him?" Hermione punched Ron in the arm.

"No you idiot. He just said I did so he would win the bet." She began to cry harder. And fell back on to Ron wrapping her arms around him. " I should have listened to you Ron, the other. I should have."

"Mione it's ok-."

"No it's not. You're my friends and I should have trusted you. I'm so stupid. He was just so…so… charming." She laughed to her self a bit. "I guess he needed to be like that."

"Excuse me I hope I'm not intruding." Quickly Hermione stood up, brushing down her skirt and wiping the tears from her face as professor Dumbledore walked through the door. "As you were Miss Granger I am after all the one intruding." Slowly she sat back down on the couch. Ron had taken the liberty to lie down, so Hermione sat at the edge of the sofa. Still she reached out and laced her fingers with Ron's. "It has come to my intention miss granger that Mr. Zambini has been acting inappropriately on a number of occasions." Dumbledore looked over at Ron's bruise nose. "So the rest of the staff and I have decided to strip Mr. Zambini of his title. Which means he has been moved back to the Slytherin dorm, his things have already been moved. Mr. potter and Mr. weasley, if it is Hermione's wish you may move in here with her, I believe she could use the support of her friends." Dumbledore smiled up at the teens, even though he did not receive the gesture back. "That is all, so I shall leave you all to your business. Good night."

"Good night professor." With that Dumbledore turned around and left the common room. Hermione let out a deep breath that she seemed to be holding in, and laid down on the couch next to Ron. Harry sat down on the armchair next to the couch and stared mindlessly in to the fire he had just lit.

"Well Mione it seems you don't have to go home." He turned to his friends who were now both asleep on the couch. Hermione's head rested on Ron's chest and he held her around her waist. Harry shook his head. He would never understand those two. They could be enemies one minuet and love each other the next.

Draco Malfoy walked into his dark dorm room. "Hello Draco." He was a bit startled at hearing Blaise's voice.

"Pansy? Do you have a cold cuz you sound like shit."

"Very funny." The fireplace in Draco's room lit up illuminating Blaise in the corner of the room sitting crossed legged in, what used to be, Blaise's reading chair.

"Here you forgot your money." Draco tossed Blaise the bag of money he left on the table when he ran after Hermione. Blaise caught the bag and placed it down on the side table nest to him.

"Why did you say it?"

"What that you won the bet? I felt like it." Draco had peeled off his robes and was now unbuttoning his shirt. Blaise glared at him. "She was getting to close. It was my obligation to the dark lord to get her away from you."

"Your obligation to the dark lord? What's this bull shit? You didn't want anything to do with him"

"You're right but I don't need another broken collar bone from my old man because I let something like this happen." Draco unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off so that he was only in his boxers. "She knows you've got the dark mark doesn't she?" Blaise stayed silent staring at the wall. "And I over heard, wonder boy and the weasel arguing. Apparently those two found out about the bet and were telling her everything. We had to end it some way. I only gave you half the money for your effort." Draco climbed in to his bed.

"You've got a magnificent way of fucking things up. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do. Put that god damn thing out ok." Draco fell asleep leaving Blaise in his chair. But he didn't put out the fire nor did he sleep. Picking up the first book out of his trunk he noticed the title. 'Hogwarts a History'. It was her book. Blaise leaned back and opened the book and began to read. He wasn't going to sleep that night.

Authors Note: so yes we are no set back to square one where all the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. But Hermione will be needing her book back…. Hm I wonder what will happen. Love you all please keep reviewing )


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… I just play around with the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world… I just play around with the characters.

**Chapter 17**

_He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground_

_This time she fought back she kicked at him. _

_Her effort were useless since he just slapped her _

_Back across the face. She decided she wasn't_

_Going to take this any more. She began to scream._

_She screamed as loud as she could. Footsteps could be heard _

_Coming down the stairs. "Finally" she thought to her self, as he quickly _

_pulled him self off of her._

"_What happened?"_

_Her father questioned seeing his daughter covered in bruises._

"_Well Mr. granger Hermione fell off the couch when we were making out."_

_Robert said flawlessly to her father._

"_That's where all these bruise are coming from? Mione I know you're_

_shy but you don't need to make up excu-."_

"_He raped me daddy!" she blurted out breathlessly._

"_Mione now that's just rude." Hermione stared at her father. "None_

_the less I believe it's time you went home Robert."_

"_Of course Mr. Granger." Robert leaned over and kissed Hermione._

_She kept tightened her lips to a thin line, and closed her eyes shut._

_Once he was out of the room she turned to her father._

"_Dad-."_

"_Mione I think its time you go to bed, and I never want to _

_hear you blame someone for something they would never do._

_Do you understand me?" Hermione swallowed hard_

"_Yes sir."_

Hermione jolted up, gasping for air. Sharp pains were attacking her chest and she was having trouble breathing. A nightmare? She hadn't had one of those since Halloween. She was back to square one. She couldn't trust any one any more. Hermione looked over at Ron. His mouth was agape and his snoring was so loud she was surprised none of the ghosts were complaining about the noise. He rolled over his arm brushing against her leg. She stiffened and gasped for air again.

_She was on the verge on sleep when she felt a _

_Tight grip high on her thigh_

"_I told you no one would believe you"_

"Mione are you ok?" Hermione opened her eyes taking in a few deep breaths.

"Yeah Ron I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed." Slow she stood up and walked, almost lifelessly, to the staircase.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" Ron seemed confused at her haste. "I just want to be alone, good night Ronald." With out waiting for a response she retreated to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Still trying to catch her breath she leaned up against the door. "Blaise." As much as she hated to admit she needed him. He understood her. But he was gone now. She had to forget about him. He had used her. He wasn't worthy of being needed. She staggered over to the bed and pulled off her uniform and threw a large sweatshirt over her self and fell under the covers.

One Week Later

"Hey Ron, Harry come here." Tonks called to the two boys as the rest of the class exited the room. "Now that every ones gone. Where the hell is Mione?"

"In bed." Ron mumbled.

"Still? And the two of you haven't talked to her or anything?"

"Well we've tried to… but she locked the door." Harry stared down at the floor. Tonks gazed wide-eyed and both the boys in front of her. They were her best friends and they were letting her skip all her classes so that she could lie in bed and mope around.

"Are the two of you kidding me. Are you even giving her food?"

"Huh?"

"Urggg." Tonks stormed out of the room leaving the two boys dazed behind her. "Why are men so thick?" she quickly made her way through out the corridors to the portrait that led to the heads room. Once inside she ran and tried to open the door to her bedroom. _'Ok so they were right about her locking the door._' She stood back a bit pointing her wand at the lock. "Alohamora!" sparks flew from her wand and she reached out to pull open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Mione open the door right now!" she didn't get an answer. "Fine then… patefacio vox iam." The door flew open revealing Hermione curled up in a ball holding on desperately to her pillow. "Oh dear Merlin." Tonks dragged herself over to the bed. "Mione I no you're upset but you can't stay in bed forever you need to go to your classes. This isn't like you." Hermione still lay motionless beneath the blankets. "C'mon you got to get something to eat. I know you've had a couple of rough days but you need to get out of this bed." Still nothing. "Fine you asked for it… amplus vas unda." A large bucket of water appeared over the bed. "Fluo." Water cascaded all over the bed and Hermione shot up from her dazed state. "Good now that I've got you up you're going to get your self dry and me and you are going to have something to eat in the common room." With that she left the room.

Hermione stood up and reached for her wand and dried herself off the dried off the bed, and then she headed down stairs. Tonks had what seemed to be a feast prepared for them. "Well dig in." Hermione did and the two girls ate in silence. "So Mione c'mon you gonna tell me why you're in bed."

"You didn't hear about the bet."

"No I did. I just know you and I'm sure there is something else upsetting you." Hermione nodded her head.

"Tonks I appreciate you being here and doing this for me but I really don't want to talk about. I also want to take a shower." Tonks laughed.

"I don't blame ya from what I hear you haven't moved from that bed for a week." She stood up and made her way to the exit. "Oh and Mione. I expect to see your ass in class tomorrow if not I will come up, get you and drag you down in what ever you are wearing." Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Tonks left the room leaving Hermione once again to her thoughts.

Authors Note: waachaa I'm on a role this week I guess no more school does help me so I'm hoping to finish the story very soon which means I need to decided on a ending, so do any of my reviewers / readers have any ideas. Thanks I love you all please review


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - i dont own any of the Harry Potter World... i just play around with the charecters

**Chapter 18**

Taking Tonks' advice Hermione showed up to class the next morning. Although she was not back to her "know it all" self Tonks' had known and loved, she was glad to see her out of bed. Hermione sat at the back of the classroom not acknowledging any one until he came in the room. Draco and Blaise walk inside laughing as any one would on a normal day. Blaise made his way to his normal desk at the back of the room but when he looked up he was surprised to see Hermione sitting there in the seat that had been empty for at least a week now. Their eyes locked, and as a quickly as they locked she turned away focusing on the pile of work in front of her as he took his seat next to her.

"After noon every one." Tonks bounced in to the room knowing that Hermione was going to be in class today. But the emotion quickly left her face when she noticed whom she was sitting next to. Hermione rested her head in her hands while Blaise leaned back in his chair occasionally taking glances at Hermione. Tonks shook her head a bit and continued on with her lesson. "Ok so today we're gonna talk about giants. Now giants are useually..."

"Mione we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Blaise, im pretty sure your friend said it all." She said flatly not even turning her head to look at him. Sighing he turned away. She wouldn't belive anything he said and he knew it. Leting his chair drop he turned his entire body to face her.

"You need to listen to me. I..."

"I don't NEED TO LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She screamed finaly looking back at him. Her breath caught for a second. She had forgotton how handsome he was.

"Will the two of you shut up?" They both turned to Tonks looking udderly anoyed, and to notice that the rest of the class was focoused on them. "Thanks." Tonks continued and the rest of the class soon lost interest in Blaise and Hermione. The two of them didn't speak for the rest of the class.

"Mr. Zambini can i see you for a minute." The class had ended and most of the students had made thier way out of the room, but Tonks had caught Blaise before he made it out the door. When everyone was out of the room she waved her wand and the door slammed shut. "Did you take the money?" Blaise looked around a bit confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you take the money from the bet?" Tonks repeated.

"I dont see what this has to do with any thing..."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION." Tonks was looking scary now. Her hair had changed to a firey red color and her eyes were black.

"No i didn't." He whispered. Imediatly her hair changed back to her normal hot pink and her eyes went back to blue.

"Then go get her." She jumped off her desk and walked behind it to work on her lesson plans.

"Wait. What ju..."

"Blaise if you realy slept with her... which i know you didn't... for a bet then you would've taken the money, and im pretty sure you wouldn't have lied to get the money because you realy don't need it, and the money wasn't the important part, the winning was."

"How..."

"I know men." After stating that she went back to her lessons. Blaise stated at her not knowing what to do. She finaly looked up when he still hadn't left. "You know i dont trust you, but she does. Well she did. Go get her!" He nodded and ran out out the room

"Mione! Mione open up" Blaise screamed at the heads portrait. The door flew open.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk. About that bet..."

"I'm pretty sure i know all about the bet." She went to close the door but he stepped forward in front of it.

"No you don't."

"Who are you to tell me what i do and do not know."

"Someone who loves you." Her eyes began to water.

"No you don't. If you love someone you don't tell your friends you slept with them so that you can win a bet."

"I never did." Blaise looked behind him and noticed the amount of students that had now gathered around them. "Please let me inside so not every one staring at us."

"You didn't seem to mind it for the past week." Blaise was pissed now. He hated when things didnt go his way, and this was deffinantly not the way he wanted this conversation to go.

"Fine you want people to stare? Let them stare at this!" Before Hermione could say anything blasie pulled he to him and pressed his lips to hers. At frist Hermione began to kiss him back but realizing what she was doing she struggled against him, and pulled away. Blaise smiled a in triumph. Hermione angerly slapped him across the face.

"You're an asshole." She retreated to her dorm and slammed the door shut. Blaise turned baack around and noticed the large amount of students who had gathered around them. Sighing he marched off to his next class.

Authors Note - sorry every one this chapter took me a bit of time to think of im sorry it took so long but my wiiters block is gone and hopefully i can finish this story up very soon (as depressing as that sounds) but please keep up the reviews i get very excited when i get them they make my day so thank you every one.


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer: i dont own any of the harry potter world... i just play around with the charecters.

**Chapter 19**

"Hey mione we-" Ron and harry walked in to the common room and found Hermione sitting on the floor. When she looked up at them her eyes were blood shot, her hair was a mess, and water was streaming down her face.

"Oh god." She reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I shouldn't be doing this." Putting her hands down on the ground she pushed herself to her feet. She smoothed her skirt down, and took a deep breath, smiing up at her friends.

"What's wrong." Ron said plainly. Hermione's smile fell and she looked back down at the floor.

"It's stupid realy. It's just blaise he- he came over and." Tears began falling again. "Oh god." Harry came over and hugged her. "I shouldn't be crying"

"Mione what did he do to you this time?" Ron was fumming. His fists were already clenched.

"Nothing realy he wanted to talk... i yelled... he kissed me-"

"WHAT!" Both boys screamed. Harry pulled away and stared at her.

"Dont worry i slaped him."

"Oh that son of a bitch im gonna kill him." Ron turned and stormed out of the room.

"Ron no dont!!" But she was too late ron was already half way down the corridor. She turned to Harry. "Harry stop him i dont want ron to hurt him."

"Mione-"

"I know it sounds crazy but i dont. Please Harry." Harry smiled down at her.

"Fine." Hermione watched as he ran down after ron. Again she fell to the floor crying.

"Why did i have to fall in love with him."

"ZAMBINI!" Ron found Blaise trudging along the corridor. But Blaise didnt turn around to face him. "ZAMBINI!" Blasie finaly turned around to see a furious Ron charging at him.

"Weasley can we do this tomarow? I'm realy not in the mood right now." Blasie turned and began to walk away nochalantley compleatly ignoring Ron.

"No we're gonna talk about it now!" Ron grabed Blaise's shoulder and turned him around. To Ron suprise Blaise seemed only slightly anoyed, and didnt try to even push against him.

"Let go of me." Blasie shrugged Ron's hand off his shoulder. Turning back around he started to walk away.

"Dont you dare walk away." Again Ron grabbed

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Angerly Blaise turned around throwing his hand off his shoulder again. "Don't you dare yell at me i didn't do anything to Hermione i would never hurt her."

"YOUR A DEATH EATER!" Harry had finaly found Ron and ran up behind him where him and Blasie Zambini had begun yelling at each other. "Just admit that you were using her for information-"

"I would never do that." And almost inaudible grumble emited from Blaise's mouth. "So don't you ever think that." Blaise stared directly at Ron. "I love her."

"Yeah sure." Harry added "Just leave her alone." Blaise looked at the floor and nodded.

'_I better do it... to save her.' _He looked back up at Harry and Ron's angry faces. "Don't worry, I will." With that he shoved his hands into his pockets and retreated back to his dorm.

"C'mon Ron lets go back and see how Mione's doing." The two turned back around and head back to the head dorm.

"I can't belive the nerve of that guy saying he loves mione.." Harry didn't say anything he just listened to Ron ramble on about what an asshole Blaise was. But Harry couldn't help thinking that Blaise was serious, he realy seemed like he did love her, Harry just didnt want to belive it especialy because of what he did to her. The two reached the portraite when Tonks came running down the hall.

"Ron! Harry!"

"What is it Tonks?"

"Blaise he's gone, all his stuff too everything." The two looked quizicaly at her as if to say "Sooo...". She sighed "And he's a death eater and has been with Mione for a really long time. She could be in some serious danger." Now it had set in and the two realized the trouble they had on thier hands.

"So what do you want us to do?" Ron asked.

"Watch out for her you dim wit, make sure you know where she is all the time. Ok i've got to go alert the order i'll talk to you guys later." Tonks then ran off down the hallway to her class room. Harry whispered the pasword to the knight in the picture and the painting flew open, but before either could walk in Harry turned to Ron.

"Don't say any thing to Mione ok... She's had a rough enough day." Ron nodded and the two steped in to the common room.

Authors note: ok sorry again for the wait but i think i've figured out a way to end it so in a few chapters (cry) i might be done (cry cry) but i hope that i can get a new chapter done i will be very excited i love all your reviews please keep them comeing

love you all


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Harry Potter world... i just play with the charecters

**Chapter 20**

Hermione walked in to defense against the dark arts. She kept her head down low now a days. People still whispered when she walked by. She had gone from know-it-all to slut in a matter of hours. It's amazing how she didn't do anything and every one gives her dirty looks as she passes by. Yet Blaise manipulated, and embarrassed her and is treated like a god. Quietly she took her seat next to Ron. Awkwardly Ron reached over and placed his hand on top of Hermione's. Recently Ron had been getting quite close to her. Especially after that night she cried on his shoulder. Obviously he took that as an "I want you" sign. Slowly she pulled her hand and hid it under the desk. Obviously Ron didn't take the hint. His hand followed hers below the desk and rested above her knee. After a few attempts to shake his hand off she ignored it all together. Tonks burst threw the door. Her feet were dragging and her eyes were blood shot. No doubt it had been a long night at head quarters. She began class right away, but every word she said seemed to go threw her mind with no acknowledgement at all. She turned her head to her old desk at the back of the room. The one her and had shared. It was empty. She shouldn't have been, but she was upset. He had taken advantage of her yet she loved him and missed him and wanted nothing more then to be in his arms. _'Stupid emotions!' _she thought to her self. Ron's hand had crawled higher. Tightly, almost painfully she grabbed Ron's hand. He winced as she forcefully removed his hand from her leg and planted it on his own. The class ended and she retreated from Tonks' classroom.

"Mione!" uh she hated people at the moment. "Mione wait!" Sighing she turned to Tonks who seemed winded from running after her.

"Yes."

"Damn you're quick." Tonks took a few more breaths. "So I went to the order about Blaise…" _'Great it's not enough that the school knows now practically my family does'. _Hermione looked away with pursed lips. "And they agree with me that Ron and Harry have to be with you at all times."

"What?" Hermione's dropped open. It was enough that Ron was coming on to her she didn't need both of them around all the time.

"Yeah after Blaise left last night-"

"Wait!" Hermione nearly dropped her books. "He left?"

"Yeah last night. Shit I thought they told you. Well I'll keep explaining. You know he was a death eater right?" Hermione hung her head low.

"Yeah he told me that."

"Really? Well since you have been spending the most time with him we think you're in the most danger. So-"

"I get it Tonks. Thanks." Hermione quickly turn on her heel and left heading back to her dorm. Along the way she wracked her brain for any information she could've possibly given Blaise that would help his cause. As hard as she tried she couldn't think of a single piece of information he could've gotten from her. Then why did he leave school? She must've said something for him to leave and cause this panic. She walked into her dorm. She didn't take one step past the archway of the entrance when she almost started to scream.

"Hey Mione I've got a favor to ask." She couldn't believe her eyes. Anything you could think of was practically strewn across the common room floor and furniture and, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch in their underwear eating a pizza. "Mione you should try this. This is great." Ron said shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth. "Now back to my favor I was wondering if you would-"

"No!" Ron looked up shocked.

"I didn't even ask you it yet." Hermione's face showed no emotion.

"Get out!" she couldn't take this. She didn't even ask them to move in. Dumbledore was the one who suggested it ad only if she wanted them to.

"Mione what's wrong with you?"

"Get out now!" She screamed. Ron and Harry quickly jumped off the couch.

"What is up with you?" Ron spatted out.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! My dorm is a mess, and what makes the two of you think you can make your selves at home here?"

"Well Dumbledore said-"

"Exactly Dumbledore said, not me! And he only said if I wanted you to move in!" she picked up a loose pair of trousers and threw them at Ron. "Now leave." Ron slid his pants on and made his way out the door. Before he left he turned back to Hermione.

"So does this mean you won't write my potions essay?"

"OUT!" Ron reluctantly left, and with a wave of her wand the portrait slammed shut and all the clutter was removed from her dorm. "You too, get out." She glared at Harry who had just finished dressing himself. Harry walked slowly over to Hermione; her sudden outburst had obviously angered him.

"Mione we need your help. We need to find one more horocrux."

"And why should I help you? Because I owe you something? Because you saved me from Blaise? You didn't even tell me he left."

"We didn't want to make you more upset-"

"So you thought not telling me or giving a reason why the two of you were pretty much stalking me would make me feel better?"

"I don't have time for this. Just research the horocrux." Hermione took a step closer to him.

"Why should I?"

"What other choice do you have?" Harry pushed past her but before for leaving turned back. "You've already chosen your side. Whether you like it or not. Your life could be on the line. I suggest you do what you're told." He left the dorm once the portrait angrily slammed behind him Hermione let out a long agonized scream, then she fell to the floor and cried.

Authors Note: I'm so sry this took so long to get up but i hope to finish it soon im on a roll again so yeah keep r&r - ing i love you all thanks


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own any of the harry potter world I just play around with the charecters

**Chapter 21**

"Guys we can't keep doing this to her." Tonks cried. It was early may and ever since Blaise left the order had made sure that Hermione was kept under lock and key. She had been kept in her dorm and was forced to live with Ron and harry having them trail behind her every second of the day. She barely ate any more and she was paler then any one had ever seen her, she was not allowed to send letters or receive them and Ron and harry had the authority to tell her who she can and can not talk to (all for her protection according the order). Recently Hermione had become more and more depressed and eventually she talked to no one and studied all the time. That was her life. With her help they had found all but one of the horucrux's, but that seemed to be all she was good for now… information. Tonks had slowly begun to realize that Hermione was rotting away. She remembered when she told Blaise to try and take Hermione back. Once he left she felt that Blaise was being forced into something. He did love Mione, Tonks could see that. But they couldn't risk him being forced to give them information, and then Mione being hurt more then she already was. "We need to have them back off." Lupin looked up at Tonks.

"Dear if we did that then that means Hermione is at a terrible risk, I think we should keep our security measures as they are, maybe even have and order member guarding their dorm at night." All the heads of the members nodded in agreement. Angrily Tonks stood up and aparated back to her office. The girl was a shell, and soon she was going to crack. She would never again be the same

Back at Hogwarts

Hermione triumphantly stomped down the stairs leading from her dorm to the common room. Annoyed she stepped on every single piece of shit that was laid on the floor. Her OCD was kicking in, for the past month she had ignored the current state of "HER!" dorm room but now she was hitting the brink. She stood over Harry's sleeping figure.

"Ahem." She coughed attempting to wake him up. When he didn't she held the large dark magic book above his body and dropped it. As the over sized book hit his stomach he jumped and fell off the couch. "Page 563, paragraph 2, sentence 5." Harry was pissed off but he reluctantly opened the book and read what she had instructed him.

"So?" Harry was now just pissed that she had thrown a book on him, made him read something, and he didn't have any idea what it had meant. Hermione sighed angrily.

"It's his snake." Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Fine don't believe me." Hermione grabbed her jumper off the arm of the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To do it myself." She stated quickly pulling her hair out of her jacket.

"Where." Hermione reached for her wand and smirked over at harry.

"Wouldn't you like to know." With that she aparated away. Harry stared at the empty space where Hermione just was. Quickly harry got up and ran down the halls of the school. Out of breath he ran into Tonks office.

"TONKS! TONKS!" harry ran into her office and quickly woke her up from her slumber.

"Harry what- "

"Its Mione she figured out the last horocrux." Excitedly Tonks jumped up.

"That's great now we can-"

"No she went to look for it by herself." Tonks eyes widened

"No… she wouldn't…. that's a suicide mission."

"I'm telling you she left, something's not right Tonks we need to find her."

Hermione took a deep breath where she landed was extremely dark. If she had done things right she was now in just outside the Malfoy manor. Peering past the tree she was hiding behind she saw men walking up to the front gates of the mansion. And then she saw him. He was still as handsome as ever and made her breath hitch when she saw him. If she was really going to go threw with her plan she was going to need inside help. Lightly she whispered his name. Her turned and there eyes met. Quickly he ran behind the tree where she was hiding.

"Hermione why-" Lightly she pressed her hand to his lips.

"Listen I no how we can get rid of Voldemort." She then smirked. "If you tell me what really happened…" she leaned up and brushed her lips along his ear. "We could rule the world." She whispered seductively to him.

"Why Me."

"Because I'm nothing more then an object to everyone I know. You were the only what that treated me like I truly mattered." Lightly he ran his hand along her cheek.

"You're all I can think about angel." She sighed and let her head fall into his palm. "I made that bet before I even knew you were head girl. Maybe it all had begun that way but I fell for you." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Draco thought you were getting too close that's why he said that; to pull us apart." his lips moved down and kissed her colsed eye. "I never took the money and would never have dreamed of taking advantage of such a beautiful girl." Hermione smiled up at him. His eyes stared back at hers. He meant what he said. She didn't know why but everything clicked when she was with Blaise. They were two of a kind.

"I trust you." She reached up and kissed him long and hard. When they pulled away he was smirking and both his hands were cupping her cheeks.

"What made you change your mind?" She sighed and looked away.

"I should've believed you over any one, especially after what Ron had done to me. If I had listened to you I wouldn't have been sentenced to the 7th circle of hell I was in." He smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry love." She smiled and taking one of his hands in hers she kissed it. "Now what is this brilliant plan you have love."

"Think about it the two smartest wizards of our time... The world could be ours. We just need to get close enough."

"horocru-"

"We've destroyed all but one, and I've found them all. The last is his snake. We kill it. We kill him. We then have complete control. Every one would be so proud of those who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Should we give that power to Harry Potter? Why not those who really worked at it? Take me in and we will kill the snake. Then before he gets me you kill him simple as that." Blaise smiled evilly and kissed Hermione. she moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to her. oh she wanted him. she needed him. He had become a part of her. she couldnt live with out him. he wraped his long fingers in her her silky hair and pulled her to him in a bruising kiss. he pulled back and unzipped her jumper lightly nipping and bitting along her neck and down across the swells of her breasts. Her breathing became heavyier trying not to moan too loudly. he lifted her shirt and kissed down her stomach. she placed her finger under his chin and lifted him back up to face her. "later dear." she smiled evily. "when we have nothing but time."

"What ever you say love." He left one more bruising kiss on her lips before she took the invisibility cloak she had taken from Harry and swung it over her. Blaise then held his head high and walked in to the manor, Hermione trailing silently behind. Upon entering the manor Draco approached Blaise.

"You're late Blaise, he wants to see you." Blaise nodded and Hermione followed him right to the dark lord. the stair cases were lined with briliant green carpet and large portraite hung along the walls. all thier ocupants had a somber expression on thier faces, much like what hermione had normaly. the upper hallway was dimly lit, a large wooden door loomed before them. It was too easy for Hermione, all those nights studying trying to find a way to him, and here she was being handed it on a silver platter. The door slammed shut and he walked toward Blaise his snake like appearance sending chills up her spine.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" she screamed and the snake dropped dead. Voldemort doubled over in pain. And Blaise took his advantage.

"Avada Kadavra!" And the dark lord was no more. Hermione stood tall and pulled the cloak off of her. Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "i would've thought you would have given it a bit more time." Hermione lowered her head a bit in defeate and was silent for a moment.

"Becasue of him my life was hell, i wouldn't have stood one more minuet in this room with him." she looked up at his beautiful face, her eyes were no llonger the warm chocolate brown they used to be. they were dark, and cold, growing more so by the minuet.

"Then, What now my queen?" The door flung open again and swarms of death eaters began to pile through. The two just smiled as Hermione raised her wand.

"Imperio totus!" With a muttering of words she had every one of his followers on their knees. she had control. no one was going to tell her what to do ever again. she was incharge of her destiney, and she was going to use it. "Bring me Robert Johnson." With that the men all aparated out of the room and were scowering the muggle world for Hermione's old "friend". Blaise stepped over voldermorts dead body andleaned up against the large frame of the window. his figure iluminted by the moonlight and the soft candle light adorning the walls. running across the luxurous lawn were two figures. Ron and Harry. It would be easy for them to enter since all its charms were down. hermione causaly sauntered over to her love "Let them find us, there over due for a taste of there own medicine." she smirked evily and leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Ron and Harry ran frantically up the stairs sending the echos of thier footsteps throughout the deserted mansion. finally they found her in the arms of none other then Blaise Zambini.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Ron charged at Blaise but Hermione casually waved her wand and both Ron and harry freeze shocked expressions plastered to their faces.

"Ahh you too think you would come here and save me. Well I think you've saved me enough. Crucio." The two boys fell on the floor and as the withered in searing pain Hermione just smiled and laughed. the screamed in agony._ Thats it, suffer. Suffer like you made me suffer dont expect to ever be happy again._ "Ahh Robert so nice of you to join us." Draco Malfoy dragged in her rapist kicking and shouting.

"Mione thank god." Draco held him down on his knees before her. "Tell him to let me go please." She just smiled. Robert was beyond scared he started to cry. The room he was in had dead bodiesadorning the floorexcept Ron and Harry who were now slowly going insane from the terrible torture they were enduring thier scream causeing him to cringe.

"leave us Draco." He thrust robert to the floor and left, locking the inpenatrable door behind him. Robert still sobbing crawled on over to her and began to rise. As his head reached past her waist she smaked him violently across the face sending him crashing to the floor. "Get back on that floor." he stared up in udder shock at the girl he had known for years. his hand held where she had just slapped him, a hand print forming along his skin. She wasnt the Mione he knew the mione he loved she had a harshness about her now.

"You never would have thought I'd get revenge would you." She laughed loudly and maniacally. she pulled out her wand and made it so he couldn't move from his knees. fiercly she kicked him the stomach. he doubled over in pain "Well you guessed wrong." She smiled to blaise who willing walked over and pulled roberts hair tightly above his head a precced to punch his face. finaly when hermione nodded for him to stop roberts face was covered with blood, his handsome featers barely recognizable. He was crying.

"aww what a baby! i never cried." He Stared at her in disbelife. this couldn't be the same girl. "All those times, i never cried i never said a word. now look at you." she nelt down a gave his difurged face look over. "you're begging me to stop, your crying." she slaped him across the face once more making sure a good bruise was left. he tried to chock back sobs but the tears wouldnt stop flowing down his face. "i'll ask you one question and only one. give me the right answer and i'll set you free."

"please Mione please i never ment to hurt you. i loved you."

"wrong answer." She stood from her knees and walked over to her king, passionately kissing him before drawing her wand out again and pointing it at Robert. "I wont tell if you wont." His eyes widened in fear "AVADA KADAVRA!"

Authors note: well there you have it its finally done (again lol) I hope you all liked it I love all my my reviewers kisses if thier are any more ideas that ne one want me to work off do hesitate to add them in thanx

♥ HermioneSandwhich 


End file.
